Possessed or Blessed?
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: My life has never been normal since the day my body was overcome by a deadly disease. I was eventually cured, but at what price? Now I have to live with the strange side effects of that cure. Could it get any weirder? Apparently, it could.
1. I

**How many of you remember what today is? Yep, that's right, its the day Victorious ended, a whole year today. I've been watching episodes all day. In order to keep the fandom going I came up with this pile of weirdness. Its based off a dream I had but unlike the other time this happened, I pretty much filled in 90% of it on my own seeing as the dream didn't give me much to work on besides the idea to do something with it. It starts out pretty fast but if you know me you know this won't be dragged out in any way so, I hope that isn't a drawback. Enjoy!**

* * *

_**It always started this way, my body ill, being carried out in the storm to the lake we used to visit, hands forcing me under water while I kicked and tried to claw my way back to the surface. I never succeeded. Instead, the water rushed into my lungs, making me choke as I drowned and yet the hands still held me under. I could hear a muffled shout carried on the blowing wind. The rain scattered across the surface of the water, the ground felt like it shook under me. A flash of lightning and a muted crack along with a burst of fire illuminated the slim silhouette of the person trying to end my life. Except, I didn't die. The water forced itself into my body, making me scream in pain, bubbles rising to the surface in my agony. Then the pain stopped and I laid there on the silt floor of the lake, nature calming as my body did. I took in a slow breath and was amazed to find I breathed it in like air. It was then that I was yanked out by the same hands that put me in. I never got to see a face. I always came out of the water at the same time that the dream screeched to halt.**_

I jolted out of the recurring dream and hastily sat up. The same damn dream again. When would it leave me alone? I was sick of seeing it and still not being able to understand. I've had it once in a while when I was younger but it kept happening more and more often the older I got. I asked my mom but she just got shifty around the topic and acted like it was never brought up. She knows something, and now that I'm old enough, unafraid to demand the answers I wanted, I would confront her. I got out of bed and searched for a new set of clothes. I set that aside and entered the bathroom to start my morning routine. As I undressed to take a shower I anticipated the cathartic feeling it gave me.

I loved showers way too much, or maybe, just water in general. I loved to swim, I loved the rain, hell I even liked drinking water. That began to draw unneeded curiosity from others so I began keeping any form of liquid with me at all times. I went through a fair few before I decided on one, that being my current favorite which was coffee. I could drink that all day. I stepped into the shower stall and turned the water on, relaxing under the jet and just letting it run over my skin. I let out a sigh and then began to wash. When I was done, dressed, and ready for school, I made my way downstairs where my mom sat at the table as usual. She looked up when I entered and offered me a tired smile.

"How was your sleep?" she asked, a little hesitant. She was already ready for me to grill her. I felt slightly guilty but I had to keep trying.

"Same as always. You know how it is," I responded, swinging my bag onto another chair and opening it so that I could make sure I had everything. I kept my eyes on my task and didn't even give her my attention when she sighed heavily.

"Jade, listen to me," she began, her wane voice growing strong and serious. That caught my attention. I stood up straight and looked across the table at her.

"Sit," she said, gesturing to an open chair. I glanced at it and then at her before sitting down.

"Your dreams…" she began, but I didn't want to hear that they were just that, dreams. I felt like they were more. They felt **real**. I opened my mouth to tell her so but stopped.

**She will tell you the truth this time. You must know.**

The voice was fluid and calm, passing through my thoughts sinuously and trusting. I looked over to my mom to see her eyes glassy, like she was close to crying. It looked like my conscience was right.

"They're real, aren't they," I whispered, almost inaudibly. My mom's face creased with worry and strain but she nodded. My heart began to race. Was this moment the moment I had been hoping for? I moved to take a seat in the chair closest to her so that she had my full attention. I reached out and placed my hand over hers.

"Please tell me," I asked, looking her right in the eyes, the eyes we shared while most of me resembled my now dead and gone father. She was all I had and I wanted this mystery between us to be solved before it drove us apart.

"It started when you were little. You were five years old," she began, a morose smile in place as she looked back at her memories. I didn't remember much from that time, only feeling incredibly ill and tired all the time. As if to confirm my own memories, she continued.

"You were the brightest and happiest little girl I had ever seen until you fell ill. At first we thought it was the flu or something like it; that it would work itself out, but it didn't. You got worse. You were so frail and having trouble with the smallest tasks so I decided I would have to take you to the hospital. Your father was worried sick when I told him. He rushed home to be there for you, but…he didn't make it," she shared, her voice wavering the more she revealed. She cleared her throat and I waited with a sad frown until she spoke again. I knew my father had died in a car crash but not that he was so bent on getting home to me that he died trying. It stung a lot more now that I know the two were connected.

"I didn't know what to do. You were so sick and he was gone. I told myself that you came first, that I had to find a way to make you my healthy little girl again. So, I put aside everything that needed to be done for him and took you to the hospital. We were halfway there, passing the lake in the middle of town to reach it. That was when you asked to see it," she told me.

"See what, the lake?" I ground out, my throat closing up from the emotions welling up inside. Shit, I hated getting emotional but just hearing what really happened was eating at me. My mom nodded.

"Yes, you loved that lake ever since I took you there when you were just a year old. We would go down there all the time together, the three of us enjoying warm days by the water. Sometimes we had a picnic. I figured you deserved to see it one more time, like revisiting a better time, so I took you down to the water. You sat out by the rocks, too weak to stand. You put your hand in the water and just sat there, like you were at peace," she explained, her emotions plain in the tone of her voice. I tried to think back to that time but I couldn't.

**Such a broken and tired young body, full of pain.**

The voice was back, and I realized it wasn't my own. It sounded sad yet yearning. For what, I didn't know. I didn't want to let the chance to hear the story I've waited to hear for so long pass me by so I put aside my apparent lack of sanity in order to pay attention.

"While I watched you, a young woman came out from the water. I swear I hadn't seen her there before. She smiled down at you and you smiled back, then she walked over to me. She looked like some teenager going for a swim and looking to try my already thin patience so I ignored her at first. It was then when she told me what I could do to help you," she went on. I looked up from fiddling with my hands to see my mom's face set with determination as she recalled the memory.

"And you just believed her?" I demanded, smacking my hands flat against the table.

"You were dying Jade. You were declining in health faster than you had started out. I knew no one would be able to save you in time," she tried to reason. I shook my head as my hands clenched into fists.

"What did she say?" I questioned her, dreading the answer but still wanting it.

"She told me the lake had healing powers, that if I brought you back here that night and bathed you in the water it would cure you," she answered. I slammed my fist on the table and stood up out of my seat, sending it skidding back with a screech against tile.

"She's a fucking teenager for crying out loud! A stranger! What does she know? How could you just trust her?" I screamed in reproach. I could have died at the hands of my own mom all for that stupid bitch spouting nonsense! How could she?

"I was lost Jade! I was desperate! I'll admit, I wasn't thinking straight, but you were all I had left!" she shouted back at me. I growled in agitation, my body tense.

**Calm down, she made the right choice.**

The soothing voice was back and it was doing a damn fine job of forcing me to calm down. I still didn't know what it was or how it was doing this, but I reluctantly obeyed and sat back down. One thing at a time. I took a deep breath and then looked to my mom to finish the story.

"So you brought me back," I spoke plainly. She nodded, her posture loosening a little now that I was calm again.

"Yes, I brought you back, just as she told me before returning to the water. I gathered you in my arms and placed you in the water just as she instructed me to do, all the way under so that you were lying on the bottom," she said. I held a hand to my head, remembering the vivid dream that wasn't a dream at all.

"The storm began out of nowhere. When you realized what I was doing you tried to fight me. I tried to pull you out before you drowned but something held you down! I yanked and fought harder after lightning began to strike around the lake. I thought I felt the ground move at one point but I was too desperate to save you to think of anything else. By the time I was able to pull you out you had already stopped thrashing and laid still. I thought I killed you, driven by my own madness to cure you," she sobbed, openly crying now. I stared at her in a mix of incredulity and heartbreak. Did she go crazy and think putting me down like some animal was merciful?

**No, she saved you.**

_Shut up! Whoever you are just leave me alone!_

I held my head in my hands and waited for more. My mom took some time to get herself under control before she could even attempt to speak again.

"When I was able to, I held you in my arms. You were so cold but you looked healthy again. Despite all the water I'm sure you swallowed you woke up as if you were merely sleeping. No harm had come to you besides the memory loss. You never remembered that night and there was no need to tell you. All that matters is that it worked, and you're safe," she concluded, reaching over to grip my hand in hers. My eyes fell on the way she held my hands tightly even when her skin reacted like she was touching something cool. Was I really that cold? Did it have to do with what happened? I couldn't even tell. Suddenly, I needed her to know that whatever happened that night had affected me more than just curing me.

"No, that wasn't all that happened," I mumbled with a slow shake of my head. She tilted her head in concern and curiosity.

"Oh?" she spoke, her body going rigid with apprehension.

"I thrive on water. I like being near water. I like drinking it. I like being in it. People have called me a freak for loving it so much. I never told you because I **felt** like a freak and I didn't think it was worth mentioning. Now, I couldn't care less what anyone says," I muttered, my eyes still on our joined hands.

"No, I would never think of you like that," she told me truthfully.

"It doesn't matter now. I see why I'm the way I am. It has to do with whatever happened to cure me of that illness," I continued. My mom looked away and bit her lip. I glanced at her and then pulled my hands free. I stood and walked over to get my bag.

"If you don't have anything else to say to me then I have to get to school. I'm going to be late," I told her. She seemed to curl in on herself when she replied.

"I'm truly sorry Jade. I thought it was the right thing to do," she pleaded. I closed my eyes to block out her miserable expression and nodded.

"I know. You did what you could," I responded. I opened my eyes and silently walked away. I neglected my car in favor of walking today. I lived no more than a couple blocks from school. I would need the time to think anyway.

**What more must be said? That is how it happened.**

I groaned and ran a hand through my hair, stopping to untangle a deep blue dyed strand from my fingers. What the hell does that voice want anyway?

**To be heard.**

I stopped in my tracks and looked around, fed up with the strangeness that was my life. Shit, I really was a freak.

**Speaking ill of yourself will not help matters.**

_And how would you know? You're just something I came up with right? A way to justify myself by labeling you as my conscience?_

Oh, great, now I was talking to myself.

**You are not talking to yourself.**

_Sure I'm not. Listen, shut the hell up for at least today. I have too much going on and I would like to think normally for once, ok?_

**Whatever you wish, but this is not over.**

_Yes, it is._

I began walking again, only stopping to get my usual coffee at the nearby coffee shop. By the time I got to school I was wishing for the day to be simple and straightforward but it seems I couldn't even get that. As soon as I walked into Sikowitz's class I wanted to walk right back out.

"Hey Jade!" Vega greeted brightly from my usual chair. I rolled my eyes and then stomped over to her. She had been here for a year so far, transferring into our sophomore year, and yet she still hasn't learned what she can and can't do around here. I have a feeling she won't be easy to teach.

"Get your butt out of my chair Vega. I'm not going to yell at it again either so I suggest you move before I get out my scissors," I growled at her, remembering to censor myself this time. I didn't need any more detentions. She frowned but it was gone the next second. She just smiled again and moved to sit on the seat next to mine. She was too damn cheery. I groaned in irritation but took my seat anyway.

"Nice of you to grace us with your presence Jade. How about we open class with an impromptu skit of epic proportions?" Sikowitz announced. I glared at him but he just ordered Vega, me, Andre, and Cat up on stage. It turns out his grand skit was nothing more than a teenage squabble. It was a dramatic mess of misplaced emotions because apparently Cat liked Andre but Andre liked Vega. I liked Vega too but was told by Cat that I couldn't pursue a relationship with her because it would hurt Andre's feelings. Cat being my best friend and still caring about Andre's feelings even if he was pining over someone else is what made me agree to kill off my own happiness. It was all rather stupid and confusing but not epic. Plus, Vega and I would never work, we didn't really get along.

Despite feeling a hint of attraction for her since the first time I saw her on stage, I was adamant that I couldn't have any feeling for her. It's just her body. Yeah, that's it, because her personality is way too peppy. The rest of the day came and went, I spent it tired of the same old things and just drowned my confused thoughts with anything I could get my hands on to drink. It was time for the weekend and I was dying to get out of here. Normally I would have headed right for Beck's truck so we could spend time at his place. I liked being with him but our relationship didn't go anywhere really. He didn't keep my interest and when I was done spending a day with him I went home feeling like I had been in a desert all day. He just wasn't what I needed. This led me to try and come up with new activities. On my way out the door I crashed into Vega since my thoughts had put me on autopilot.

"I'm sorry Jade, I didn't see you there," she instantly apologized. I was seconds from telling her off when the words got lost on the way to my mouth. She had been in the process of getting a drink from her water bottle but it spilled when we collided. Most of it ended up on her but some got on me too. I took in the sight of her shirt clinging to her body, making my chest rumble with a purr. My stomach flipped and my nose flared, taking in her scent. She smelled so good. I jolted out of the lull I fell into and berated myself for the observation.

**She is very interesting. You seem to think so too.**

It was just the water making me feel good. It had to be.

_I thought I told you to shut up?_

I didn't get a reply and hoped that the annoying voice stayed quiet the rest of the day.

"Jade, are you ok?" Vega questioned me, gripping her mostly empty water bottle like I might explode any second.

"I'm fine. I'll let this slide but watch where you're going next time Vega," I spat, gaining back my sharp edged sneer. I watched as she nodded but looked away sadly. I ignored it and brushed past her, needing to get out in the open. I walked back home in silence this time. As asked, the voice didn't return all day. My mom was at work until later tonight so I had the house to myself once again. I spent it keeping myself busy so that my thoughts didn't resurface. The next day was looking to be a good one until I stepped out of the shower and started getting dressed.

**Am I allowed to talk now master?**

It mocked me, making me trip on my pants as I was in the middle of putting them on. I cursed out loud and yanked them up to glare down at them like they had been the one to talk. I almost ate shit because of that damn nuisance.

**Too bad I cannot do a thing about your contemptible language.**

_Ok, you wanna talk? Fine! Let's talk, I have all day!_

I sat down heavily in my comfortable padded leather desk chair and threw up my bare feet to prop them on the desktop.

_Now talk or-_

**Or what? You plan on silencing a voice that is within yourself. How, pray tell, will you do that?**

_You cheeky bastard. If you've been squatting in my head you're sure to pick up my acidic style of speech, aren't you?_

**Indeed, it would seem so.**

_Except at the same time, whatever you are, you have your own style of dialog that I would never in a million years use. So, what do you want and why the hell should I believe you're anything but my insanity reaching new heights?_

**It was I who suggested the cure to your mother.**

That caught me by surprise. I was all ears now.

_What? Why?_

**That lake was my home. Pollution was running rampant in the water. I tried to take care of it but it was too much. It was making me sick. The moment I felt you place your hand in the water I sensed that you were even less healthy than I so I manifested a temporary body to speak with your mother. It was time I found a new home until I had the strength to return to the lake and cleanse it again.**

_Wait, so you're saying, you were the teen she talked to? You told her to bring me back so that you could, what, take over my body?! And of course it seems right only because you stopped the disease that was killing me._

**No need to get violent. I did what I had to, your mother did what she had to, and now you must do what you have to.**

_Which is?_

**Care for me.**

_Why should I?_

**The Lord, as will I, would be grateful.**

_The Lord? As in God?_

**Correct.**

_You're shitting me. You work for God?_

**Yes.**

Now I knew I lost my mind. What the hell has my crazy imagination come up with? This wasn't possible.

**It is very possible.**

_Hey, you, yeah you, do me a favor and leave me alone for now. Give me the weekend at least to come to terms with all of this and maybe I'll let you talk._

**Fine, be a stubborn mule. There will come a time when you will have questions for me and I will refuse to give them to you for treating me so coarsely.**

_What did you call me?!_

**You heard me human.**

_You know what, screw you oh mighty being of water. I don't care who employs you. I don't like being told what to do, especially by something that's living in my body when it shouldn't be!_

**You are young and unwise. I do what I must.**

I jumped from my chair with a growl and clenched fists. I was already hating this. Why is it that I can understand it now anyway?

**I have always tried to speak to you but I speak in my language. You did not understand. I am guessing you understand now after the long connection to me.**

_But how do you understand me?_

**You are speaking my language.**

_No I'm not!_

**You are, or else I would not be able to understand you. All your thoughts are subconsciously in my language so I can read them and talk to you in return. I can understand others in this fashion because your thoughts automatically translate what they say too.**

_I really am speaking your language._

**Yes.**

_So how do I break this connection?_

**I will not share that information with you.**

_Figures, then all I have to do is get rid of you then. I'll go back home and drown myself in that lake if I have to._

**That is ill advised.**

_I'll do it anyway._

**Then you will only hurt yourself. There will be a time and place when I must go my own way. Until then, I will remain with you.**

_But I don't want you here!_

**Ask politely when you come begging for answers. Only then will I give them to you.**

The strange presence disappeared, leaving me boiling with rage. I paced my room four times, back and forth, until I left to get more water and something to eat. That was sure to keep my temper down. I spent the rest of my day working on anything I needed finished by Monday. When that was done I sat in the shower just trying to come up with a solution to the problem. I was grudgingly aware that I was keeping the thing in me happy with all these water breaks but I couldn't help it. It was a part of me now and I felt like shit if it wasn't happy. When night came around and my mom was home I stuck to my room, avoiding her.

I needed time to cope by myself. Like always, she knew what I needed and stayed clear. I was grateful for that. I woke up late Sunday because of the restless sleep the night before. It was already midday so I got up and resolved to take a refreshing walk. I wandered the neighborhood and then returned home when I got hungry. I couldn't stay because this was my mom's day off and I still wanted to be alone. Instead of ignoring her like the ass I was, I took my car and headed into the city. I visited a few stores just to look around and eventually stopped by my favorite restaurant once it got late. After dinner I headed right for the club I routinely snuck into when I wanted to have some fun.

It all started back when I was sixteen. I met this guy named Vex who was eighteen at the time. He liked sneaking in because he was friends with people there and they let him in as long as he didn't cause trouble. We hit it off and he began to sneak me in too. Now I'm eighteen, buddies with the same people that got him in, and he's twenty one working in the same club he had snuck into. I walked around the back and entered through the kitchen, waving at the long time employees that knew me. I never caused trouble and I never drank until I was trashed so they didn't mind. I exited the back to come out a side door and into the main attraction.

One of the bartenders recognized me and got my usual. I picked it up with a smile and walked away. The music was lively and the people where dancing. I rounded the dance floor and slipped into one of the rooms covered by a curtain. I didn't like the direct noise as much as I enjoyed relaxing with a drink and talking to anyone that didn't annoy me, but when I turned around I was almost shocked to see Vega of all people. She was definitely not sober, and the guy trying to get in her pants was way past gone. She was doing a poor job of blocking his attempts but I could determine by the look on her face that she was not pleased. Geez, try harder Vega.

**Go to her Jade. She needs help.**

_She needs to watch where she messes around and learn to take care of herself._

I spat this back at my personal pain in the neck without a care but we both knew I couldn't leave Vega to that fate so I rolled my eyes with a sigh, threw back my drink, set it aside, and walked over to save her sorry ass.

"Hey asshole, hands off my girlfriend!" I shouted, making both of them jump in surprise. Vega looked at me with a cross between relieved and confused. The guy on the other hand was a capable drunk who shoved Vega away and stood to confront me.

"Why don't you mind your own business and stay out of my way or I'll do worse to you," he threatened. I opened my mouth to retort when Vega stood, clutching a tall glass of beer.

"You pig," she stated, getting the guy's attention. That was when Vega tossed the drink, intending to drench him in it, but he stepped aside and it splashed me instead. If I wasn't here to keep Vega out of trouble in the first place, I think I may be the one she should be running away from. After all, this douchebag would be the least of her problems for pissing me off. As it was, that wasn't the case, so I shook the drink from my hands and forced a peeved smile. Vega froze in shock and maybe some fear, hopefully because she should be very afraid right now, but the guy just cracked up like it was the funniest shit in the world. I glared at Vega who gave me an apologetic smile in return that did nothing to calm me down. I wanted to hurt her so badly for that but I reigned it in.

**She has done nothing wrong. She just made a mistake. Focus on the real problem and I will do the rest.**

_The real problem is Vega and, wait, what are you doing?_

I didn't get a response. Instead, I felt like my body was on hyper drive. It was a rush of energy I couldn't explain. I set my eyes on the guy who was done laughing and had gone back to pursuing Vega. I snarled and grabbed him by the back of his jacket. I slammed him against the wall and held him there

"_**I said, hands off!"**_I roared, baring my teeth. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see my pale skin shimmer blue with a hint of green scales taking over for skin in the blink of an eye only to disappear again. The idiot in my grip yelped and cowered against the wall.

"Oh shit, oh shit! What are you? No, never mind, please, just don't kill me! I'll leave now, I swear!" he begged, closing his eyes and turning his head away. A rumbling growl forced its way out of my mouth.

"_**You better go now before I change my mind about letting you leave,"**_I hissed. He nodded rapidly and then bolted out of the room, leaving me with Vega. I let out a heavy breath and then turned to check on her, hoping she hadn't seen what he had seen, whatever that was.


	2. II

**So many updates on everything! It picks up a tiny bit here but that's it. This will follow the same three day pattern as Little Wren. Enjoy!**

* * *

I have no idea what just happened but it was fucking effective. Hell, I hadn't even had to hurt the guy. I just felt a surge of power and then my body cooled down, clammy, like I was doused in water. That was all it took to send him running. As for Vega, she stared at me with wide eyes and then fainted. I sighed and walked over to take a seat on the couch next to her. I really hope I didn't give her a heart attack.

**I showed myself to him.**

_You what?_

**My true form. I used your body to project it.**

_Well, for an employee of God you sure must have been a horror show for him to react like that._

**Many who have seen us think we are Demons. We are wrongfully accused. We look this way in order to keep humans at bay should they stumble upon us. It is for defensive use.**

_You say this like there're more of you._

**Three others in fact, each dealing with wind, fire, and earth.**

_You guys are like, elementals?_

**That is one name but we are not the actual elements. We just guide them to help take care of the Earth. If we are in danger our task may be interrupted so we are created in a way to repel against such a threat.**

_So can I still call you a water demon?_

…

I waited for the reply with a smirk, knowing I had gotten to her. Finally! If she really was like me, she wouldn't admit to it. Instead, she would rather accept it.

**Yes, you may call me a water demon if that is what you wish. I cannot stop you anyway and that is truly what I look like.**

The voice sounded displeased. What was so bad about being called a water demon?

**Leave it to a human to not understand. I am not a minion of Satan and I never will be even if my visage looks to be. He is corrupt and the true Demons that follow him do nothing but cause illness and death.**

Whoa, that was the first time I heard the voice echo through my mind with anger. It was actually upset and I was truly sorry for it.

**Thank you for lending some concern, but please, no more calling me an 'it'. I have a gender you know.**

_You do?_

**Yes, I am female.**

_And your name?_

**I am not able to translate it into English. It would not make much sense.**

_Then I'll call you…Aqua._

**It is fitting.**

_Good, because I'm not changing it._

I got the sense that Aqua would be rolling her eyes right now if she had a body to do so. I laughed to myself, and then looked over at Vega who was still passed out. She would probably be like that for some time. She was mumbling something about me calling her my girlfriend and then she sighed. What was that about? I contemplated taking her home but what would her parents think? Why did I even care?

**You like her.**

_No shit._

**Again with the language.**

Her voice was disapproving. It annoyed me.

_Too bad. Deal with it, you're in __**my**__ body. I'm sorry such foul language bothers a holy being such as yourself but seriously, get over it._

Aqua grumbled something but I couldn't hear for once so I ignored her. Instead, I turned my attention to Vega. She was actually kinda cute curled up on the couch like that. I ran my fingers down her arm and she smiled in her sleep. I caught myself smiling at her reaction and pulled away from her. Just coming in contact with her felt so weird. I felt energized and happy, sorta like the effect water has on me.

**She feels familiar.**

_I know, like how we feel with water._

**No, it is something else too…**

I felt her presence thoughtfully slip away and shrugged. I scooped Vega into my arms and decided that she would come home with me. I didn't know what she was doing at a place like this on a school night but when she woke up I intended to interrogate her for all the details. Hell, I deserved that as payment for saving her ass and not letting her parents know what their darling Sweet Sally Peaches had been up to.

**She is human Jade. She is prone to making mistakes.**

_You know, I'm glad you aren't some sanctimonious bitch bent on right and wrong or we would have some serious problems._

**Well, I must admit I might have started out that way in the beginning but my time on Earth has shown me many things. I understand now and I can no longer say what is right and wrong because there is no right and wrong, only reasons, which are linked with personal gains and losses for each different individual. She has reasons as well.**

_Yeah, reasons I want to know when she wakes up._

**Be gentle.**

_I don't do gentle but I'll try._

I made it outside and managed to call a cab to take us back to my car. There was no way in hell I was walking all that while carrying her. Vega may seem like a stick but she must be packing muscle because she wasn't so light, especially since she was dead weight at the moment. When we got to my car I set her in the passenger seat and buckled her in then went around to get in the driver's side. I looked at her once more then started up the car and headed for home. As I drove I couldn't help messing with the entity residing in my body.

_So, I guess I should look at my situation as blessed with holy water, not possessed by a Demon._

I was going for teasing but I knew it would strike a nerve regardless how light the comment was.

**Yes, if that is how you want to look at it, but I could still leave you if I wished to. This is not permanent.**

I thought about that, wondering if she would leave me alone to live my life, but I was stopped in my tracks when her peeved tone turned ominous and cautious towards the end of her statement.

_Why does that sound less appealing than it should?_

**Because, it is not what any of us want right now.**

_How would you know what I want?_

**Do not fight me on this, please. There is a time and place for everything.**

_Yeah, yeah, I know. Fine, I'll drop it for now._

Aqua fell into content silence and I turned my attention to getting Vega out of the car and into my house. It was a torturous ten minutes of getting the door open, shutting it with my foot, climbing the stairs, opening my door, and stumbling across my room to finally plop her on my bed. I let out a tired breath and then prepared to sleep too. Once I was comfortable, I stared at Vega, wondering if I would be able to dress her in more comfortable attire. I decided against it and climbed in bed, pushing her out of my spot. She complained in her half asleep state but she just turned over and went back to sleep. I chuckled and closed my eyes, falling asleep a moment later. When I woke up early the next morning I was parched. No surprises there. I groaned and cursed Aqua's nature then got up to drink a shit load of water. When I got back Vega was spread out again. I shoved her over when I got in bed and went back to sleep again. It was the second time I woke up to my alarm that caught me by surprise. Vega was practically wrapped around me, her nose buried in my neck. It wasn't uncomfortable, just new and unexpected.

**You are enjoying this more than you are letting on.**

Now it was uncomfortable. It was **so** uncomfortable.

_Dammit, who asked you?_

**No one, I can sense it. I am a part of you now. Tell me, did I ruin the mood?**

I didn't like that sly teasing coming from her. It hit too close to home. As she said, she was a part of me and I was starting to believe she knew me as well as I knew myself. Maybe even more with her ability to delve into my every thought.

_What mood? There's no mood._

I grumbled my answer but her rich laugh sounded in my mind, erasing any further complaint. It was the first time I heard such a thing from her.

**You have not moved since waking up.**

_What a wonderful observation._

With that being said, I shoved Vega off me and got up. She jumped awake to catch herself before she rolled off the other side of the bed.

"What the heck…where am I?" she mumbled groggily. She peered at me through tired eyes and I couldn't help but laugh at her rumpled clothes and tousled hair.

"You almost got raped, at a club that I never would think to see you in, but don't worry, I saved you. You can thank me later. Oh yes, one other thing, you passed out from drinking too much and I brought you here despite my best efforts to just take you home so you'd be grounded for life," I answered in a deadpan.

**That was your best effort? If I recall correctly you gave in rather easily.**

_Well you 'recall' incorrectly then because I would rather have seen Vega in deep shit, but someone just had to go and ruin that._

Aqua only fell quiet and left me to the situation with something like a mental shrug. Without more water she was probably all out of steam, no pun intended. Even though I was aching for that very same water, I ignored it.

"I what? You saved me? I thought I didn't drink a lot…oh man, my parents," she groaned and then fell back on my bed. She looked too comfortable there in my opinion.

"Vega, worry about the consequences later. We still have school. If you aren't going, then fine. I still have to get ready so kindly get the hell out," I told her with my arms crossed. She whined and rolled over so that she was on her stomach now.

"But Jade, can't I just say I was here the whole time and that I spent the night?" she hoped.

"You **did** spend the night," I responded.

"Yeah but, I need you to confirm that I was here yesterday too," she pointed out.

"Why should I? Was it not enough that I brought you here instead of dump your drunk ass on your doorstep?" I said with a raised brow and my hands on my hips.

"I suppose…" she grumbled.

"Ok then, get out," I concluded.

"Jade!" she whined again. I growled in agitation.

"No!" I shouted back. She jumped off my bed and gripped me by the shoulders.

"Jade, please, just do this for me and I'll pay you back. Please, please, please…" she begged over and over again. She would have gone on forever if I didn't just give in.

"Fine! I'll cover for you!" I yelled, throwing up my arms. She squealed and gripped me in a quick hug before prancing off out of the room to my connected bathroom. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose.

"Don't kill her Jade. Just don't kill her," I chanted to myself.

**How could you even consider such a thing? Do you not like her after all?**

_Ok, look, if it will shut you up then fine, yes, I tolerate her but that's it._

**You 'tolerate' her?**

_Yes._

**Ok then, you 'tolerate' her enough to make sure she is safe and you kept her from punishment. If 'tolerating' her is what you call that then fine.**

_Why do I feel like I'm missing something?_

Before I could get an answer Tori came out wearing nothing but a towel. My eyes scanned her from top to bottom subconsciously.

"What the hell Vega, go get some clothes on!" I said with a wave of my hand back in the direction of the bathroom.

"Could I borrow some of yours? Mine smell like beer and smoke," she answered. Her pleading smile made me growl. I pointed to my closet and then left the room to get something to drink before my headache got worse. When I came back in carrying some aspirin and a cup of water that I reluctantly decided to bring for her, Vega had attempted to find the brightest clothes I owned. I smiled at that, passed her the pills, and then brushed past her to get clothes for myself.

"Um, thanks. I think I'm just going to head home. I still feel like crud and I'm not in the mood to learn," Vega said after she took the pills and drank the water. I set aside the clean clothes I picked out for myself and then pulled off my shirt in preparation for my own shower.

"Sure, see you around Vega," I said carelessly, moving to pull down my pants next. Slender hands stopped me, gripping my wrists. I looked up into coffee colored eyes that stared back at me intently, like she was trying to understand something.

"Can I help you?" I inquired with a dash of venom, trying not to let her proximity get to me. I could smell my soap on her but I could still smell her own scent under all that. Her hands were soft on mine and when she answered I was drawn to the way she spoke.

"Jade, what happened at the club? I wasn't that drunk to miss you scaring the chiz out of that guy. He was uber creepy and ready to hurt you but you…" she began seriously, only for her voice to fade out, unsure of what she saw.

"I what? All I did was threaten to chop off a very important body part with my scissors and he backed off," I lied easily with a shrug. She shook her head and tightened her hands on my wrists.

"No, y-you changed, I saw it! You looked like some demonic fish thing!" she exclaimed. I tensed under her grip and moved to pull away when my body worked against me, keeping my hands where they were.

"Vega, you were drunk, and maybe hallucinating. Did you pay attention to your drink at all?" I suggested.

"No! I wasn't drugged! Dammit Jade, you saved me and it was both unexpected and weird but welcomed. I know you won't tell me why you were there but I'll tell you why I was there if you tell me what that was," she bargained.

_You did this, now fix it! Distract her or something!_

**In any way possible?**

I didn't like the cunning hint to her tone but I didn't care at the moment.

_Yes, any way possible! Just stop her from questioning me!_

A current of energy passed through me, making my body seize. Then I relaxed and began moving as if I was a marionette on strings. I slipped one of my hands from Tori's now loose grip and placed it on her defined cheek. She shivered at the touch but didn't pull away. Her skin was smooth and warm under my hand.

"Jade?" she questioned, clearly confused. I would have been too if I wasn't suddenly too occupied with my lips seeking hers a second later. The kiss was soft and I was surprised when Tori responded eagerly, pulling me closer with her arms around my middle to press at my back and hold me to her. I brought my other hand up to rest on her shoulder and melted into the kiss, only slightly aware that the hold Aqua had on me had lifted. Vega's tongue brushed my bottom lip which dragged a rumbling purr from me, but I quickly realized what was happening and pulled away. That was going too far. How could I have let her kiss me?

**Because you care for her. It did not take much to convince your mind to accept my suggestions.**

_What?_

**I cannot control your body, just persuade your mind. Deep down you wanted to do that so you did. It only took some minor enticing on my part.**

_But…_

Aqua left me hanging so I stood there staring at Vega like it came as a surprise that we kissed.

"Uh, I um, I should get going shouldn't I?" she muttered after a while, letting me go to step back and hitch a thumb over her shoulder.

"Yeah, maybe you should," I replied, looking away. She nodded and then began walking to the door. She stopped with her hand on the doorway then looked back at me over her shoulder.

"I'll see you tomorrow right?" she asked me hopefully.

"Yeah, see you then," I answered. She smiled hesitantly and then walked out. I let out a heavy breath and then resolved to stay home too. There was no way I was facing the others flustered with thoughts of Vega swarming my mind. It was all Aqua's fault.

**You said any distraction would do. I chose what would be believable.**

"Believable?!" I shouted, forgetting to project my outrage through my mind.

_Believable?! Really?_

**Did you enjoy it?**

…

**Do not bother. I could feel that you did.**

_Then why ask?_

**Because I wanted you to say it. Saying it helps to admit to it.**

"I've finally just gone crazy and I'm hearing voices in my head," I muttered, trying to console myself.

**What?**

_Nothing, just be quiet and get lost before I poke you with a Q-tip._

**I do not get it.**

_Go away!_

**Fine, I will be here if you need me.**

"Of course you will," I groaned. I fell back on my bed with a grunt on impact with the mattress. I don't know how long I laid there but I eventually had to get up for more water so I pulled myself out of bed. My mom came home early that day to find me hanging upside down off my bed, my usual spot to think. She knew this since I was a kid, claiming that if all the blood rushed to my head I would have a lot of oxygen to think harder with. Yeah, I was that stupid, but most kids were stupid so whatever. Really, hanging upside down did nothing but make my face red and give me a headache which I attributed to hard thinking when I was little. I still did it only because it reminded me of simpler times.

"Jade, are you ok?" she asked me when she came in.

"I'm fine," I mumbled, not moving.

"The school called saying you weren't there. Are you feeling ok?" she continued.

"Yes, mom, I'm feeling fine," I responded evenly, finally rolling back over to push up into a sitting position.

"Ok, well as long as you're fine. What do you feel like for dinner?" she asked me.

"Pizza," I answered simply, getting off my bed to find my scissors so I could cut something up.

"You always say that," she said with a laugh. I smiled.

"That's because you can never go wrong with pizza," I replied, my smile falling when I realized what I had said.

"Your father used to say that," she mentioned, her voice wilting.

"Yeah, he did," I said just as quietly, my hand absentmindedly running over the silver scissors I picked up from my desk.

"So, pizza it is. I'll go call it in and then pick it up," she said hastily, clearing away the somber mood that fell over us. She left the room swiftly and I took a seat at my desk chair. I sat there, lost in every memory I could bring up that included my father.

**That is why I chose you.**

_Hmm?_

I was too preoccupied to answer her properly but that didn't bother her.

**When you touched the water I could feel everything that pained you and being fatally ill was not at the top of that list.**

I set aside my scissors after the paper I had found was shredded.

_What do you mean?_

**You were very young, but I felt how much you loved your parents. You still do even if you do not want to show it. You were worried that your illness scared them; that it made them unhappy. All you wanted to do was ease their pain. You are so giving in nature but you yourself do not see it. You want to make others happy but you are afraid that getting attached will leave you broken should something happen or that you will hurt them so you put up walls. You're passionate yet blocked off. Only someone with this amount of love and bravery could harbor a being such as myself. You are special.**

I was blown away by the sincere compliment. There was no doubt in my mind that she meant every single thing she said. It wasn't like my mom hadn't told me almost the exact same thing but it just felt different coming from someone else and I took it to heart when it was a supposedly complete stranger. I had to keep in mind she hailed from Heaven and knew all my thoughts, but in the grand scheme of things, I was just happy to know that someone didn't think I was the angry gank I had always been labeled as. No one had ever said anything that came anywhere close to that flattering and highly appreciative compliment. I was still smiling lightly at the touching words but I shook my head to snap out of the fuzzy state of mind before I got too mushy about it. I usually heard the words, mean, cold, bitchy, snarky, angry, possessive, hateful, destructive, but never anything like that, so I couldn't help but wonder what Vega thought of me.

_Aqua?_

**Yes?**

_Vega likes me for me, right?_

**I do not have that answer for sure but, yes, I believe she does.**

_I think I should tell her._

**About me?**

_Yeah…is that ok?_

**You trust her completely?**

_There's no one you could trust more than Tori Vega._

**Then it is fine with me. As long as you believe she is a good person and will keep this to herself than I do not mind.**

_Ok, I'm going to invite her over tomorrow and tell her._

**Good luck.**

I spun around in the chair with a sigh before going down to the living room to watch TV and wait for my mom. She arrived halfway through an old looking Spanish soap opera I forgot the name of. I had watched it because I recognized the characters. I found Vega watching it one of the times I had to go over to her house for a project. I didn't even know she knew Spanish but then again I wouldn't be surprised if she knew it but didn't like to speak it, or understood it but she couldn't speak it, or maybe even not understanding it at all but watching the show because her grandma watched it before she died. It seemed like something Vega would do. I didn't bother to ask, but now I kinda wanted to find out. Ugh, and now I was thinking about Vega again. I really had to stop that. I got up and joined my mom to sit down and eat.

I reluctantly shared tidbits about my days at school before I was allowed to retreat to my room. I got into my pajamas and then laid in bed staring at the ceiling through the dark. I couldn't fall asleep. My senses spiked when I heard the tree outside sway, the branches scraping the side of the house. I heard an exclamation of pain and then a censored curse. Hey, I knew that voice. I rolled out of bed and walked over to throw open the window just as Tori prepared to cross the branch leading up to my window. When she saw that she was caught she squeaked in shock and lost her balance. I launched myself out of the window and grabbed her before she could fall. I helped her over to the window and shoved her in. She fell to the floor with a groan and I jumped in after her. I hauled her off the floor and guided her to my bed where I pushed her to sit down.

"Start talking you stalker," I whispered harshly to her even though my door was shut and my mom was a bit of a heavy sleeper. My sleeping habits didn't come from my father after all. He had been the light sleeper in our family.

"I didn't want to be home right now," she mumbled. I glanced at the cold weather outside and wondered why she would brave possible showers to come here.

"Look, I saved you from that club but that doesn't mean we can be buddy-buddy ok?" I told her sternly. She shook her head and stood to come closer but I stepped back. She caught the movement and stayed where she was. She let out a heavy sigh and then took a seat on my bed again, her hand smoothing over the blankets in discomfort.

"I haven't told you why I was there," she said quietly. I waited with my hands on my hips.

"I was trying to get away from the fights," she continued, glancing up at me like she was begging me to understand.

"Sure, and I was there to have a good time, but you ruined that," I sneered. When she looked down at her feet and frowned in this truly painful way I loosened up. Something was really wrong here. Vega going to a club wasn't even half the problem.

"Is that why you're here now?" I asked her, more gently despite trying to stay impatient but, I was giving in. Damn Vega. I couldn't deny her puppy eyes. She nodded and then finally looked away.

"I didn't want to be alone. They were fighting again, Trina and my dad. She stormed out to a friend's house, supposedly. I wanted to be able to do the same thing," she admitted. They were fighting? About what? I had only caught on to this the one time I was over with Andre. Trina and their father had been acting clipped with each other and Tori was standing there looking uncomfortable. After they left Tori muttered something about forgetting something upstairs. I pressed Andre for information and he eventually spilled, explaining that father and daughter had a huge blow out the night before. Tori had called him for support but his grandma wouldn't let him talk because of her insane ranting so he wasn't able to help.

He felt so bad for leaving her hanging but there was nothing he could do. Tori came back down at that moment and our conversation quickly ended. I steered clear of the topic after one look at her clearly told me she had left to shed some tears. I knew that if it was only Andre and her she wouldn't have to cry on her own. I was there and that made all the difference, but I was here now, and she came looking for me. Andre's grandma was probably what kept him out of her list now of people to seek comfort from. I never would have thought she would come to me though. She trusted me to some extent to search me out so I needed to trust her now. I needed to be there for her, and I would. It was time I made up for every bad thing I ever did to her.

* * *

**'Shut up voices! Or I'll poke you with a Q-tip again.' Lol has anyone ever seen that? I think it's hilarious for some reason.**


	3. III

**So, I've been thinking up ideas for a Valentine's themed fic, and I have a few, but I thought, hey, I could always see what you guys say. So tell me, is there anything you want to see or any ideas I could use? If not, I'm sure to come up with something anyway but hearing from you guys is much more fun.**

* * *

I took a few calming breaths, preparing myself, then I offered Tori my best reassuring smile, even though it felt rusty, and sat next to her. I hesitated, but I eventually wrapped her in my arms. Her body trembled, whether it was from my cold temperature or her sudden sobbing, I couldn't tell.

"Shhh, its ok. Let it out," I soothed, rocking her a little. Her arms wound around me and clung to my shirt, her warm tears soaking through to my skin. It was still water though and my body reacted to the sad form of pain. I felt Aqua's interest grow and she nudged me to speak up.

"Hey Tori?" I began, my voice unsteady for once. I wasn't too good with these situations but I had to try.

"Yeah?" she answered from her mumbled position against my chest.

"If you ever need a place to stay, or someone to talk to, I'll be here for you. We may have had our disagreements but I wouldn't wish family issues on anyone. Especially someone who deserves so much more than that to thrive, like you," I told her sincerely. She let out a watery chuckle and held me tighter for a few seconds then let me go.

"Thank you," she said, her glassy brown eyes looking into my bluish green. I offered her another smile and then used my thumbs to wipe away her tears. They left hot streaks on my skin that felt welcome yet unwelcome. I could almost feel her emotions in those tiny droplets of water.

"No problem. It sucks being on your own when things like this happen. I should know," I responded, looking away. Her hand found mine and entwined our fingers firmly.

"You don't have to be on your own. You could let someone in," she reminded me. How did our positions switch so fast? I chuckled bitterly and shook my head. It was hard to trust, to let someone in. It wasn't hard because I didn't trust anyone, it was hard because I didn't want to hurt when they were gone for whatever reason takes them away. It was a lost cause not worth trying for. Tori was different though. In all the time I knew her she didn't let anyone down, and if she did, it was because she tried but couldn't complete the task because it was way out of her power to fix. It wasn't because she gave up. When she made promises she kept them. Her words were sincere and she never truly meant ill will towards anyone. She was so pure hearted. Her hand squeezed mine, bringing both my attention and Aqua's to our joined hands.

**She reminds me of Home…**

_Home? Like Heaven?_

**Yes.**

_How so?_

**Her aura is so bright, so warm. I can feel her love for you, it is pure.**

_You think she loves me? Sure, let's say she does. How come I can't feel anything?_

**Would you like to?**

I contemplated this. I knew what she would do. She would merge with me like we had at the club. Only then would I be able to share her powers and anything else she sensed. I just didn't know if that decision would scare Tori away.

**She wanted to know. The best way to tell her is to show her. She will not abandon you.**

Despite being told that I still became nervous and worried. My eyes flicked up to find Tori's eyes. She smiled and already I felt assured. My gaze traveled over her face, yearning to touch her soft skin, so I did. I raised my free hand and brushed her cheek. She automatically leaned into my touch. I let my fingers trace down to her jaw and then followed that until I got to her chin where my fingers held under but my thumb brushed her bottom lip.

"Tori," I whispered quietly, hoping she would understand how she made me feel. She seemed to know, because at the sound of her name, she slid her free hand up over my shoulder and then joined it with her other hand once she released mine so that her arms wrapped loosely around my neck. She gently pulled me closer to her. Our lips met and my hands dropped down to slip around her middle, hugging her body flush against mine. Her skin was like fire, hot but doing nothing but making me want more. I rubbed small circles into her back while our kisses remained soft and simple. Her arms tightened a little more and she groaned, her tongue sliding against my bottom lip. I granted her permission quickly and in no time the kiss heated up. I slowly pushed her back on the bed. She let go of me to fall on it with her hair creating a halo over her head. The thought struck me again. She reminded Aqua of Home. That meant Aqua knew of Heaven, so why was she here?

I stored away the thought for later, too busy right now to care, and crawled closer to Tori. She maneuvered herself up to lay on the pillows and I followed her, stopping only when I had crawled over her. Her hands found my waist and pulled me down so that my body relaxed on hers. Our eyes met again and I slammed my lips on hers, my tongue slipping into her mouth this time to drag over her tongue. I didn't know if I was imagining what happened next but a small amount of steam sizzled between us every time our tongues fought. My skin felt clammy yet tight. I could feel the need for more water but forgot again as soon as Tori resumed our kisses. I pulled away from her with a gasp, glancing at my arm which was slowly gaining iridescent bluish green scales that seemed to materialize like water from my skin. I looked back at Tori to see the aura Aqua was talking about. A soft light hovered around her, enhancing her features. It was beautiful. She looked like an angel.

"Your eyes are orange," she gasped, reaching out to touch my cheek in amazement.

"Really?" I wondered, too entranced by her own eyes which were still brown but glowed softly. I leaned down to kiss her again but this time the touch of our lips created steam.

"Mhm, by the way, can you tell me why kissing you is like a drink of cold water? Or that your skin feels like you're literally **made** from water?" she mumbled, getting in another kiss while her hands slipped under my shirt to caress my back. My muscles flexed and contracted under her touch, the sensation making me groan. I kissed her neck, a puff of steam escaping.

"Maybe I will. Geez, you're so hot I'm evaporating," I joked. She giggled. I licked her neck curiously and her body quaked, shivers following like an aftershock.

"Whoa, that felt like someone spilled water on me," she panted. I could feel her fingers dig into my back, her nails buried in soft skin that became scales. Her hands froze momentarily and then ran over the new texture slowly, like she was interested in the change. I rested my forehead on her shoulder. My hands gripped at the sheets, webbed membranes between my fingers and my nails sharp points that shredded the cloth under my hands. My face must be different by now too.

**Show her. Talk to her.**

I took in a deep breath and then pushed off the bed so I could look down at her. Her eyes widened and her mouth fell open, but instead of an expected scream, she marveled at my face with a hand brushing over my now heavy brow, tracing the ridges on my nose, and then over my gaunt cheek to my lips where I could feel teeth like a barracuda lining my mouth. Her hand came down to the dormant gills tucked under my jaw on my neck. She brushed them, making me close my eyes at the sensitivity and purr. She placed her hands on my shoulders and then lifted up to peck me on the lips.

"My father told me stories about the water demon. I didn't think it was real," she stated in amazement. I looked at her incredulously. Well, wasn't she full of surprises?

"_**I'm not a water demon," **_I corrected, my voice guttural. I could feel Aqua's agitation at the word and reacted in her favor.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean any disrespect," Tori back peddled. I laughed, the sound a mixture of mine and a deeper pitch. Aqua relaxed, forgiving her.

"_**No harm done," **_I told her, voicing her pardon.

"Wow, you…Jade when did this happen?" she asked me. I let out a sigh and then rolled off her to lay on my back. I shifted at the uncomfortable additions growing from my spine. I laid more on my right side, pulled my tail free from my pajama pants, and immediately felt better. The tail was spiked with a long fin that came down from the middle of the top of my back, starting out small but flaring into a bigger fin at the end. No doubt for swimming faster. I flexed my toes which matched my hands. Tori waited patiently for me to explain, laying on her left side with her head propped on her hand. She carefully reached out to push up my shirt so she could admire the scales on my torso. They were a darker blue down my front, ending at my waistline. I let her hot touch soothe me.

"_**I won't be able to hold this form for very long without more water," **_I told her, putting off any explanation for now. She stopped dragging her hand over my stomach and looked back at me.

"I'll get you more," she said, quickly jumping out of bed and leaving the room. Once she was gone I got up to walk over to the big round mirror hanging over my dresser. I could barely recognize myself under the firm scales. I touched my face but my attention wavered when my nostrils flared and I took in the refreshing smell of rain. Wait, it wasn't raining before…

**I made it rain.**

_Why?_

**I miss it. The last time I saw rain was the day my brothers and sister helped me bond with you. It has not rained since, although I hoped.**

_The storm._

**Yes, that was me. I had to gather as much strength as possible.**

_There are others like you?_

**Sister of Wind, Brother of Earth, and Brother of Fire.**

_The strong winds, the small earthquake, and the fire from the lightning._

I easily recited the different mini natural disasters that surrounded me that night.

**You remember all of that?**

She sounded amazed at the details I had retained.

_Yes, I kept having dreams about that day, reliving it over and over again._

**I am sorry, but I-**

"I'm back. You're mom sleeps like a rock doesn't she?" Tori said quietly as she entered and shut the door behind her. I turned to her just as she walked over to me.

"_**We're one and the same when it comes to that," **_I said with a smile. She returned my smile and handed me a big glass of water. I chugged it easily and then set it down. Tori gawked at me.

"_**What?"**_ I inquired, shrugging.

"I thought that was a big glass. I guess not," she remarked, taking a sip from her own glass that was half the size.

"_**Not for me," **_I responded. I walked over to the window and looked out, itching to be in the pouring water. I raised a webbed hand to place on the cool window. Aqua's yearning was calling to me too.

"Why don't you just go outside?" I heard Tori question from behind me. I let my hand drop and looked at her over my shoulder. She raised her brows and I decided to do it. I pushed open my window and jumped the sill with a hop. I caught myself easily on the springy grass below. I tipped my head back and let the water drench my thirsty body. I actually felt at peace, calm and happy. Aqua purred, the sound leaking from my mouth. We were so relaxed Aqua lost her hold on me and I felt the changes to my body wash away in a wave of warm water sliding over my skin, sinking back in. I stood out in the rain like a crazy person now. How the fuck do I explain this to anyone who happens to find me out here? It was then when someone came around the house with an umbrella and layered clothes, if the bulkiness of the figure was any indication.

"Jade, let's go back inside," the small voice called to me through the rain. I recognized it as Tori's voice. I walked over to her and she took my cold hand. By the time we got back to the door the rain had slowed to a stop. We walked into my cozy house. Tori hung up the umbrella where she found it by the door and then looked to me. I stood soaking wet, a puddle under my feet. My mom was gonna kill me if she finds out the hardwood got wet.

**No she will not.**

I looked down to see the puddle of water retreat under my feet. I felt it absorb into my body along with the rest of the water on me, leaving my skin dry but my hair and clothes damp. They weren't dripping anymore at least.

"That was a neat trick," Tori pointed out. I looked to her, seeing her observe me from head to toe. I took a few experimental steps to see I left no trail.

"Yeah, neat," I agreed. Tori followed me back up to my room where she stripped off the layers she had put on and pulled off my combat boots.

"Thought you could just borrow all my stuff did you?" I questioned her from my dresser where I was digging for dry clothes. She laughed and handed me the clothes so I could put them away.

"Yeah, so what are you going to do about it?" she taunted. I smirked as I got dressed in the closet and then strutted out to lean on my dresser. I thought about it dramatically with a finger on my chin for emphasis.

"I'm still thinking about that," I finally answered. She smiled at my antics and moved to get closer but I already rushed forward, scooped her up, and tossed her on the bed. She bounced once and then settled, laughing as quietly as she could. I jumped on the bed next to her and pulled back the blankets.

"Go to sleep now Vega. It's getting really late and neither of us have gotten any sleep yet," I reprimanded her. She giggled and snuggled up to me as soon as I was comfortable. Silence fell and I thought she was asleep but she shifted to drape her arm over my stomach. It was then it occurred to me that Tori's father knew something about Aqua. I wondered how much he knew.

**And how much is correct. A human with factual knowledge on the Elemental Guardians knows too much.**

_And if he knows too much?_

…**That is impossible. He cannot know such things unless he is of Heaven in some way too.**

_Like how?_

**There are more than just me taking care of this planet and its inhabitants.**

So that's why she was here. I thought about this and what it could possibly mean that a human knew about this. I decided to seek answers straight from the source.

"Vega?" I spoke up.

"Yeah?" she replied, her voice slightly groggy.

"Could you tell me what your father said about the water demon?" I asked her. Aqua huffed but I silenced her. Tori went quiet for a few seconds, and I thought she fell asleep, but then she replied.

"Oh, ok, yeah. We can talk tomorrow after school if you want," she agreed, something in her tone hinting at uncertainty.

"Ok," I mumbled, my hand moving to rub her back soothingly. She sighed and fell asleep seconds later, her body relaxed on me. All this contact with her was coming so effortlessly now. I wonder what that meant. I followed her into sleep not too long later, trying to understand why that was. I woke up early the next morning and carefully extracted myself from Tori so that I could set out clothes for her and then head downstairs. My mom wasn't up yet so I went to the fridge for my morning cup of water, but when I retrieved a cup and prepared to fill it, I didn't have that need to drink it.

**The rain was plenty and I absorbed the rest that was on you when you came in.**

_Oh yeah, so what was up with that? Can you like, control water or something?_

**I can.**

_Sick._

**Excuse me?**

She sounded so offended that I laughed, holding my sides because I was laughing so hard.

**Do not test me human.**

_What are you going to do about it?_

I challenged her, thinking she couldn't do anything to me since she needed me, but I was wrong. I gasped at a sharp pain in my torso and gripped at it. My fingers dug into my skin as my body curled in on itself in a violent cringe.

_What the fuck are you doing?!_

**Upsetting the flow of blood and other liquid based tasks that your body must carry out to survive. Hurts does it not?**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit!_

The pain was eating at me. I've never felt this level of pain before. It was the highest intensity of the bad kind of pain and I would do anything to make it stop. Suddenly it receded and I could breathe easy again. I found myself clutching the counter, trying to stay standing.

**I am sorry but I needed to prove a point. We are dangerous in our own way but we do not use our gifts for anything but helping the Earth flourish as well as the inhabitants. Just because we are forged from good does not make us pure.**

_Why are you telling me this?_

I felt like there was something she wasn't telling me. What was it that she knew but wouldn't tell me? Was she trying to say that even a creature of Heaven could end up becoming one from Hell?

**You do not need to know now. Just remember what I have said.**

_Ok, but um, when I said 'sick' I meant awesome. Sorry, human lingo. I didn't mean to offend you or anything. Just so we're clear._

**It is alright. It seems I have more to learn.**

I sighed and put the cup and water away to go back upstairs, but when I turned around I bumped into my half asleep mom. The collision made me spill the pitcher I held so that my whole front was soaked. The cool water felt great, seeping into my skin but making me shift.

**I feel refreshed enough but it seems the extra water is triggering the change, calling to me instead of absorbing.**

That wasn't good. I couldn't let my mom see. I panicked and pushed past her hastily.

"I'm sorry…Jade? Are you ok?" she asked me. I nodded and tried to side step her again but she grabbed my arm, gasping when her fingers encountered slick scales. She gripped me harder and pulled me around to look me directly in the face. I knew I was fully changed as my senses had heightened more than they usually were.

"Oh my God, Jade, what happened to you?" she demanded. I smiled grimly and shrugged.

"_**Funny you should mention him," **_I replied, my voice deep and guttural once more. She released me and backed away to crash into the counter behind her. She gaped, opening and closing her mouth like a fish out of water. Ha, a fish out of water, like I am now. I turned away from her and retreated to my room. I barged in to see Tori getting dressed. When she saw me she abandoned the shirt I gave her to wear and ran over to me.

"What happened?" she questioned.

"_**Too much water apparently," **_I answered. Her eyebrows furrowed with curiosity and a hint of concern. It was then I noticed she was topless.

"_**Get dressed and go out the window when you leave. Meet me by my car and I'll be out as soon as I can," **_I told her, retrieving the shirt and my keys. I tossed both to her. Tori caught them, slightly clumsy when she did, but then she just stood there.

"_**Hurry up Vega," **_I urged, stomping over to push the items she held against her stomach, her stomach which I now noticed was toned in a very enticing way. My hand pressed to her hot skin, making us sigh at the same time and a sizzle of steam to rise between us. Steam…that was it! I had to make things steamy, so to speak. I smirked at her and then grabbed her by the belt loops to bring her closer and wrap her in my arms. Steam filled the air, Tori's hands dropping the items she held to bring me in for a kiss. I felt the shift and loosening of my skin. I successfully shed the extra water into the air. Tori pulled away from me with a smile.

"Better?" she inquired with an affectionate tilt of her head. She had caught on to what I needed.

"Much," I replied. She chuckled and then picked up the shirt and keys. She threw on the shirt as she walked to the window. She sat on the sill to put on her shoes, looked back at me once, and then disappeared. As soon as I was sure Tori was gone, I turned to try and make a run for it myself but my mom burst into the room, making that plan impossible. Dammit, I couldn't catch a break could I? At least Tori left before she arrived. My mom looked at me with wide eyes and I just knew she would want answers.

"Was it the…the lake water? Was it contaminated? Was I wrong to use it to cure you?" she babbled. I shushed her and rushed to grip her by the hands to soothe her worry.

"I'm fine mom. I'm more than fine. You cured me and that's all that matters. What you saw, that was a side effect, but believe me it's nothing bad," I assured her.

"Are you sure? That thing, it was, is it a demon?" she said with a shake of her head, her eyes scared. I felt Aqua flinch mentally.

"No, never, it's a blessing mom. I'm not possessed. Ok? Trust me," I told her, as truthfully as I could manage to convince her.

"Ok…ok, I can trust you Jade. As long as you're ok…" she tried once more but I shushed her again. I shook my head and squeezed her hands.

"I am," I confirmed. She smiled hopefully and I gave her a hug then pulled away.

"I have to get to school. We can talk later," I said. She nodded and I let her go to get my clothes and get dressed. She returned downstairs while I got ready. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs, yelled a good bye over my shoulder, and slipped out the door. Tori was leaning against the side of my car but she looked up when she heard me approaching.

"Get in already Vega," I ordered. She just tossed me my keys and then slid in the passenger side. I caught them deftly and jumped in too, starting up the car after buckling up. I stopped by her place so that she could run in and gather what she needed for school. She prepared to get out of the car when she stopped and reached over to grab my hand.

"Come with me?" she questioned me hopefully. I raised a brow at her, wondering why she needed me to go with her.

"Please?" she added, her pout making me cave.

**Go with her. I sense something in her dwelling.**

_What is it? Is it bad?_

**I am unsure. Just go.**

I groaned in irritation but it wasn't at Tori. I nodded tersely and shook off her hand then turned off the car. Tori shot me a happy smile and jumped out. I followed reluctantly, my defenses subconsciously heightened in case of danger. Hopefully, it wouldn't be as bad as I was worried it would be. Tori entered her house like all of hell's fury would rain down on her. In other words, she was cautious, and to be honest, I was right behind her. Could she have wanted me to go with her to feel safe? I let Tori walk ahead of me while I scanned my surroundings. I've been at the Vega household many times but I never walked in to it feeling such tension and negativity. It permeated the air and made me uneasy. When we made it to Tori's room she shut the door. Only when she felt secure did she let her guard down and gather what she needed.

"Dude, what's up with all the sneaking? I feel like we broke into someone else's house," I joked to try and lighten the atmosphere.

"I just haven't felt very safe with Trina's new boyfriend hanging around all the time," she answered distractedly, letting the words fall from her mouth carelessly as she ran around the room gathering what she needed.

"Boyfriend?" I repeated suspiciously.

"Yeah, she met him outside of school. He goes to some college. She always brings him home and he likes to come in here like he owns the place when he picks her up on dates. He gives me the creeps," she explained, shivering a little in disgust as emphasis.

"Has he done anything to you?" I asked, bristling at the thought. Tori picked up her bag and returned to my side with a shy smile on her face.

"Why, is it possible you care about me?" she teased. I brushed her cheek softly and she froze under my touch.

"You could say that I've always kinda had a thing for you," I murmured honestly. I did. She was everything I liked in a person. I just hated to admit I liked such a bright person but she just drew me to her since that first day. Tori blushed and then hid behind her hair.

"Oh, um, well, he hasn't done anything to me but he did corner me one day when he swung by to get Trina. He was flirting with me. While it was flattering and all, I just felt uncomfortable. Plus, he shouldn't be acting that way toward me when he was Trina's boyfriend! It made me sick," she explained. My hands tightened into fists.

"I don't like him," I ground out. Tori giggled and I frowned even though I thought the sound was stupidly cute.

"Of course you don't. You don't like anyone," she pointed out, sidestepping me to leave. I caught up to her in the living room by the door. I grabbed her arm and spun her around so that I could hold her face in my hands.

"Tori, I…I like you… a lot," I confessed, making sure I drove the point home with a kiss that contained just how much I liked her. I wanted her to feel that all those kisses before weren't mistakes, they weren't just me trying to comfort her. It wasn't just a fling and I didn't do it because I pitied her. I kissed her because that was really what I felt for her. She dropped her bag and rested her hands on my shoulders, fingers gripping. My body reacted to her touch and triggered the beginning of scales down my arms, but I didn't want to stop. A strange feeling passed over me at that moment. I pulled away from Tori and took a quick glance around us, my eyes detecting a shimmering bend in the lighting, shaped like the outline of a person, which was slowly drifting behind me. I looked to Tori who was too busy catching her breath so I acted before anything else could happen. I spun away from her and flung out an open hand to snatch at what I hoped was the figure's neck. My hand gripped solid mass, and before I knew it, the illusion had melted away to reveal David Vega who I now held roughly against the wall.


	4. IV

David Vega wasn't human. How else could he have hidden in plain sight the way he did? To top it off, he was caught off guard when I detected him because he gasped in surprise and awe. It was like he couldn't comprehend that I noticed his little trick. He looked at me with the same curious and puzzled expression that I aimed back at him. At this point we both knew that the other was more than they seemed and I was dying for answers as he probably was too. We stood like that, no one moving, for a good thirty seconds before he finally spoke.

"How?" he wondered.

"Jade, what are you doing?!" Tori shouted indignantly. I let her father go and took a step back. Just by her shocked reaction I knew she didn't see what I saw. She wasn't aware of his ability to turn invisible, or whatever the fuck that was.

"I'm sorry sir. I just…I get a little jumpy when I'm caught by surprise," I lamely tried to explain. His light brown eyes appraised me, like he could see right through me, before he nodded and straightened up his disheveled uniform.

"It's ok. You have very quick reflexes. It's astonishing. Ever considered taking up a position on the police force? We could use someone strong and capable like you," he replied casually with a smile that reminded me of Tori's easy going smile. In fact, where Tori had an aura like a halo, the man practically radiated light and feel good vibes.

**It cannot be.**

Aqua's amazed voice kicked into my brain and instantly made me question her.

_What is it?_

**He had been an Angel.**

_What?!_

**He is not a Fallen though he does not have his wings to ascend any longer. What must have happened?**

I was too shocked by what she said to respond but it suddenly made sense to me when I took into account Tori's nature. She must have inherited those angelic traits from her father. Suddenly I remembered what Aqua had commented not too long ago.

**They are both a beacon of Home shining here on Earth.**

She sounded so sad and nostalgic. She yearned to return to her birthplace but her duty was here. What was David Vega's duty then?

"No, I never considered that career path but if you approve maybe I should," I answered him with a smile.

"Dad, I'm so sorry. I didn't think she would-" Tori began but he just laughed it off.

"It's ok baby girl. She was only being a protective girlfriend, right…" he assured his youngest while turning to me for a name and my hand.

"Jade, Jade West," I supplied numbly, taking his hand in mine for a shake. I can't believe he called me that. I can't even believe that he caught us making out.

"Jade, yes, well I can understand if a dedicated girlfriend like you was just trying to keep my baby safe," he continued. Tori and I just stared at him.

"Yes, of course," was all I managed to say. He laughed and moved to hug Tori then headed for the door. He opened it but he didn't step out. Instead, he turned back to look directly at me.

"I approve. We can talk later, ok?" he said towards both of us even though his eyes were still on me. We nodded our agreement at the same time and he left with a wave of his hand which I only now noticed was full of papers.

"Well…at least you got the talk you wanted," Tori remarked quietly.

"Yeah but, did you…" I began to question but it fell flat when I already got my answer in the form of Tori picking up her bag with a nervous laugh.

"I should have remembered that he tends to forget his paperwork when he leaves for work. We must have missed him coming in but he was probably in his room and came back down after us. Oh my gosh, I'm so embarrassed," she muttered with a shake of her head and a hand covering her lightly blushing face. I smiled and removed her hand, keeping it in mine.

"No need to be. He's fine with it," I told her. She looked at me and then reached up to brush back a lock of my hair.

"Did you mean any of that?" she asked me quietly, uncertainty heavy in her tone.

"Did I mean what?" I responded, my thought process slow now that I was lost in her eyes that held so much emotion.

"That you're my girlfriend or that you want to keep me safe," she elaborated.

"Both, I meant both Tori," I stated, realizing that what I said was every bit of the truth. Her smile almost blinded me when she grabbed me in a restricting hug. She kissed me passionately and then held me at arms-length to look me in the eyes.

"You don't know how happy you've made me," she said with a shy shake of her head. I chuckled and pulled her closer to lean my forehead on hers.

"Oh, I think I do," I corrected her.

"How so?" she quipped back. I grinned.

"Because I feel the same way," I mumbled, brushing my nose with hers. Before I knew it she was kissing me again. I pulled away from her with a laugh.

"As much as I'm loving this we should really get to school," I advised, wondering when I became so responsible. I should be welcoming a good make out session. Tori gripped my hand and tugged me to the door, flinging it open and giving me seconds to get it closed before she practically dragged me to my car. We made it to the third class of the day once we reached school. That was due to us being too late to attend first period so we made out in my car to pass the time. That made us too late for second period, but we managed to separate and attend third period. That was more like it. That definitely made up for my previous bout of punctuality. We didn't see each other again until lunch where we stayed close to each other's side but otherwise said nothing to each other. I didn't want to slip up and do anything that would be considered too nice to her, because to be honest, I didn't exactly know what this attraction to her was exactly, so I wanted to take things slow. That included keeping the new discovery to ourselves until it was properly worked out.

I didn't need anyone else to add more shit to my already complicated situation. Tori seemed to understand this too because she followed along with my silent plan. The others took it as our usual bout of the cold shoulder. They thought we had already gotten into some kind of fight, that we used to our advantage explaining that it was the reason we were late. Tori got left behind at home again and I offered to help, trying to be nice and all, but it didn't go so well. They bought it and I had an excuse to snub Tori all day. I'm glad they didn't question our proximity issue though. I couldn't do anything about feeling comfortable in her presence, something she clearly enjoyed too. So, we spent the rest of the school day in silence and bypassed that to get to what was most important, the talk we had to have after school. Tori left school with me, dodging Trina so that she didn't have to deal with her boyfriend. I didn't mind, except that we both had to deal with him when we crossed the parking lot. We were almost to my car when I felt the warning. Aqua flinched, which caught my attention.

_What the hell is that?_

**A Fallen.**

_And that is?_

**An Angel who has fallen from God's good graces. He is exiled from Heaven for any reason that breaks the rules.**

_There are rules?_

**Yes, there must always be rules to avoid chaos. Without rules…**

I could tell she was going to give me a speech I wasn't interested in hearing so I cut her off before she could get going.

_Fuck that, tell me what they can do._

She complied, but her tone was anything but happy to be ordered around. In that respect we were the same.

**They are almost as bad as Demons but weaker. They retain their strength and ability to sense other non-humans. The difference between them is that-**

_They aren't ugly ass monstrosities?_

**That is not helpful.**

_Just saying._

There was a long pause, in which I had the feeling she was giving me the stink eye, before she continued.

**The difference between them is that while Demons start out evil in nature and cannot change, a Fallen can be good or bad. They may have fallen for a loved one and be stuck on Earth living like a human, unable to return to Heaven, or they may have fallen by committing a sin greater than or equal to the deadly seven which may lead toward the path of evil.**

_That's harsh._

**Indeed, but it gets worse.**

_How?_

**The Fallen can commit enough evil deeds to become a Demon.**

_Do you think this one will do that?_

**I cannot judge what I do not know yet.**

_Then here's your chance._

Tori froze next to me and gripped my hand for support. She was giving off frightened vibes while her eyes zeroed in on a tall, fair skinned, dark haired, dark eyed guy who was lithe but held underlying strength. He wore an all-black wardrobe resembling some type of suit. Who the hell was he trying to be? I sized him up as he swaggered over to us, Trina hanging off his arm.

"That's him," Tori whispered to me. I leaned closer to hear her quiet voice and then straightened when the older Vega and her boy toy reached us.

"What's up," I greeted in a monotone, dropping Tori's hand to place my body half in front of her and face them head on. Tall, dark, and Fallen sized me up too, smirking like he was in on a joke of some sort.

**I think he knows about you. Be careful. We do not know if he is evil or not and he may not like that a creature of Heaven is present.**

_Be careful? Of what? That lame wannabe? He doesn't look dangerous at all._

**Dark creatures can change their appearance to persuade or lead astray.**

_Figures._

"Hey Trina. Hey Victor," Tori greeted hesitantly with a small wave. His distrustful gaze swept over Tori and a smile curved his thin lips.

"Hello Victoria, nice meeting you again," he responded. His voice sounded so fake and emotionless. Underneath there was no emotion, at all.

"Yeah, yeah, enough with the formalities. Are you ready to go yet Tori? By the way, how long until your car gets out of the shop because I have places to be besides here and I'm tired of picking you up," Trina groused. I scowled at her attitude. I hadn't really seen Trina around much but was it just me or she was being a total bitch? More so than usual at least. I watched as Tori slumped under an invisible weight, her face morphed into a stressed and saddened frown. What the fuck? The smell of rotting meat hit my nose suddenly and I fought not to react, but my nose did scrunch a little.

**A sign of evil. He must be turning into a Demon. He is feeding off the negativity he has generated in her which she then expels on others. He is already a walking disease.**

Aqua explained this in a hiss of anger. I glared at the guy hatefully, reflecting her outrage. He just raised a brow at me, unaffected. I reached back and took Tori's hand in mine, trying to soothe her and let her know I wouldn't let anything happen to her. She could obviously sense the horrible negativity flowing off this guy and I didn't like that it had such an effect on her. No wonder she didn't want to be home.

"Tori's coming with me. In fact, I'll take her home from now on so get lost and make sure you take Outsider clone over there with you," I sneered at Trina. Tori gasped behind me but her sister fumed.

"Fine, it's not like I wanna have to babysit her all the time anyway! Let's go Victor," she scoffed, turning on her heel and heading for her car. Victor looked at her and then turned to me. He took a few steps forward so that he was right in front of me. I didn't back down. I could feel Aqua react to him, my skin tightening with scales. I hissed unintentionally at his proximity. He made me uncomfortable.

"I see we're both on the same page. Tell my darling sister to keep an eye out for her most prized possession because it will be mine if she isn't careful," he warned ominously. He laughed at the shock that appeared on my face, courtesy of the intense emotion running through Aqua at his words.

**It cannot be…**

I regained control with some difficulty and forced my features into one of unamused dislike.

"I don't know what the fuck that means. Go find your sister and tell her yourself," I spat back. He chuckled and shook his head.

"You'll wish you hadn't spoken to me with such disrespect," he threatened. His irises glowed red before he turned away and followed Trina. It was a good thing too because she was growing impatient and honking the horn every three seconds. Once he was gone I remembered that Tori was still here. She was shaking and she looked pale. I instantly grew worried for her.

**He fed on her fear. She is weak.**

_What do I do?_

**Revive her.**

"Vega? Hey Tori, look at me," I spoke softly to her. I placed my hands on her cheeks and made her look into my eyes. Once she focused on me I brought her closer for a kiss, letting my lips softly press to hers, warm water soothing her cold skin. It didn't take long for her to come around and kiss me back. I pulled away after she responded and looked her over. Color returned to her face and she was giving me a small but grateful smile.

"Thanks, I don't know what came over me…" she whispered. I sighed and began tugging her to my car, anxious to get moving.

"That guy is bad news. Why haven't you mentioned him sooner? Is that why your dad and Trina fight?" I asked. By the way she looked down at her feet I had my answer. It was a resounding yes. Maybe her dad sensed what he was too. I let her go at the passenger side and circled around to get in the driver's side. When we were in I turned to her.

"I didn't think you'd care," she said suddenly, gripping her hands in her lap. I placed my hand over hers so that I got her attention.

"I have to admit, I didn't much think of others before because I'm horrible with trust, but that's going to change. I care now so just tell me anything that's bothering you, ok? I'll be here for you," I told her, lifting her face by her chin so that I could look her in the eyes when I said it. She nodded and I let her go to start the car.

"I'm serious Vega. I don't like him and by the looks of it, neither does your dad," I commented. She glanced at me with a puzzled expression but I just shook my head and concentrated on the road.

"We'll both get answers once we get you home," I stated. She stayed quiet the whole way while I spoke with Aqua.

_Is she possibly unaware of her dad being a freakin' Angel and all this holy nonsense that revolves around her daily?_

**It is possible she does not know. Her father may have chosen to keep it all from her to make it easier. We still do not know his motives.**

_Yeah, but we'll find out soon enough. You acted like you knew that guy…_

Aqua sighed heavily. She seemed restless and it made me shift uncomfortably in my seat.

**I do, but I wish I did not.**

_Well, who is he?_

…**My brother.**

_What?! So when he said…_

It all made sense now. I fought to keep my hands firm and drive straight even though I was caught off guard. I almost yelled my thoughts out loud again but I managed to hold it in this time. This resulted in a slight swerve from me and Tori glanced over with a concerned crease of her brows. I shot her a reassuring smile but it dropped when I returned to my private conversation.

_What do you mean he's your brother? I thought those other dudes, fire and earth, were your brothers. Am I missing something here?_

**I call them my brothers because we share a common cause. They are my brothers in that respect, but the one we met who calls himself Victor is my true brother. It pains me that he has fallen.**

_You mean you didn't know?_

**I have not seen him since accepting my duty from God. He seemed upset about something the last time I saw him in Heaven but he would not tell me what bothered him. Whatever it was must have festered inside and it drove him to act out. That must explain why he has been branded a cast out. We must find out what he plans to do.**

_You mean we have to talk to him again?_

**We must.**

_He knew it was you._

**Yes.**

_I don't like the fact that he saw right through me._

**Neither do I. It suggests he has gained sufficient power.**

_Yeah, seeing as he saw you right off the bat but it took you some time._

**I do not like this one bit. We must speak with the Angel who is no longer a child of Heaven and figure this out from there.**

_I know, hang on._

I pulled into the Vega residence's driveway and let out a breath of relief along with Tori. Trina wasn't here which meant Victor wasn't either. I could see that Tori was worrying over her sister but there was nothing we could do about that right now. All she knew was that Victor gave her a bad feeling. Wait until she really found out what was going on. By the way their father was handling things I was sure he knew exactly what was going on so he had our answers. I shut off the car and got out, following Tori as she entered her house. David Vega was waiting for us when we walked in. His face looked preoccupied with his thoughts but he brightened when he saw us. He stood and walked over to hug his youngest daughter. She gripped him tightly and I watched as their auras meshed. They created a comforting light that reached me too. Aqua hummed pleasantly, bringing a content smile to my face. They parted and Tori left us alone to put her bag in her room. He turned to me and smiled.

"Thank you for watching over her. She doesn't seemed so stressed with you around," he thanked me with sincerity.

"No problem. She needs to relax once in a while," I replied. I wasn't used to being thanked so I just waved a hand dismissively and plopped on the couch. Aqua bristled at my casual brush off.

"Jade, although I had my misgivings about you I always knew you were a good person. We both can't dance around the fact that you hold something great," he continued, moving to take a seat on the other couch.

"I have a feeling you aren't talking about my great personality," I quipped.

**Have some respect!**

_Oh cool it. We aren't up in Heaven and he isn't some divine being. I'm gonna talk to him like I talk to anyone, even you._

**I wish you would not.**

_Well I am._

"No, I'm not. Can you hear now?" he asked me suddenly, his gaze taking on a calculative one that was directed at me. His hands clasped together in interest.

"Pardon?" I replied.

"I sense a creature of light taking shelter within you. I always sensed it but wondered if you could interact. Can you?" he explained.

"I just recently have been able to," I answered truthfully.

"Fascinating. I've been away from Home so long it feels great to be in the presence of a very strong creature of light," he commented. I quirked a brow at that but Aqua sucked up his praise.

**I must speak with him.**

_I guess we have to fetch some more water then._

**Do so. I have much to ask.**

"What did you talk about?" he questioned. I was already getting tired of that. I had been talking to Aqua so long privately that it irked me when someone else knew of her and caught on to when I talked to her.

"She wants to speak to you," I replied.

"She?" he said with a tilt of his head.

"Yeah, she's some water creature with a name she can't translate into English so I call her Aqua," I explained. He nodded and continued to stare at me like he was solving a puzzle. I shifted and thought about going to find Tori so that I wasn't being studied anymore but she came back downstairs at that moment.

"What did I miss?" she asked with a big smile. Just seeing it made a smile spread on my own face. Tori's father looked at me with a smile of his own. What did that mean?

**He said he approved, remember?**

_Yeah, because of you._

**No, you do not care for her because of me.**

_Are you sure about that? Tori and I never really got along. I only started tolerating her which, now that I think about it, was probably because the more I bonded with you the more I felt what you felt. You sensed that she was a part of Heaven and I shared how you felt so what if I like her now because of that?_

…**I guess it is possible.**

_Exactly, but if that's true then I wish she wouldn't waste her time on me. She deserves better than that. She deserves someone who will like her for her._

**The fact that you are speaking honestly about her well-being suggests otherwise.**

_So you're saying you might not be influencing me?_

**Yes. What if I only helped you to see the truth? What if you really do care for her all on your own? That is possible too.**

_Yeah, I guess._

**Do not lose hope.**

"You didn't miss anything. Get over here so you can hear what's going on. Bring a lot of water with you," I answered her. Her father looked at me in bewilderment but Tori went right to the kitchen, knowing exactly what I planned to do. The best way to explain was to show, just as I had done with her. Tori came back from the kitchen with five water bottles and began to set them out on the coffee table, keeping one in hand. I caught her glance at me with a look of calm reassurance and I shot her a confident smirk back. Her dad didn't intimidate me, no matter who he was. Tori raised a brow at me and handed me the bottle she held.

"Are you sure?" she asked me. I just nodded, took it from her, and uncapped the first one of five I would most likely drink in minutes.

"You might wanna spill about your lineage daddy dearest," I directed at Tori's dad before I began to chug the water.

"What is she talking about?" Tori inquired, looking at him in confusion. He gestured for her to sit down so she took a seat next to me but on the side closest to him.

"Tori, I didn't want to tell you this because information like this could attract the wrong kind of attention but, remember all those stories I told you to help you sleep?" he began. I set aside the empty bottle I held and opened another. Tori nodded that she remembered.

"Well, those weren't just stories. They're real," he continued.

"I figured as much when I felt that there was more to Jade than anyone realized," she replied with a shrug. I spat out the water I had been drinking when I heard that.

"You knew?!" I exclaimed.

"Not at first. I didn't understand it when we first met but the more I got to know you I just sensed it. Then when I saw it I understood," she shared.

"Well shit, you could have clued **me **in," I complained. Both the Vegas frowned at my word choice and Aqua scolded me again. I ignored them all.

"Excuse me but I didn't want to risk sounding like I was crazy!" Tori shot back. I just rolled my eyes and started drinking water again.

"Honey, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I didn't want you to feel lost I just wanted to keep you safe. Now I see that hasn't helped because Trina is in danger," Tori's father commented. I set down the now empty bottle and picked up another.

"So you were fighting with Trina about that no good what's his name?" I spoke up, bringing the bottle to my lips a moment later but keeping my eyes on him. He nodded.

"Yes, I tried to warn her but she's already in too deep. She won't listen to me now. Who knows how long he's had a hold on her?" he remarked. I stopped chugging to answer.

"A long fucking time if she won't even listen to you," I said, going back to drinking and taking everyone's disapproval. I just shrugged.

"Dad, what are we?" Tori finally just came right out and asked. It was about time. He ran a hand through his hair and then gripped her hand in his.

"I used to be a Guardian Angel," he began. I spat out my water again but this time it was Aqua's fault. I would have shot daggers at her if I could.

**He is a rank higher than an Angel? Even better!**

"Sorry, that wasn't me," I mumbled, wiping at my mouth when I received stares. I finished that bottle and picked up the last one, taking it slow in order to monitor when I had enough.

"I was your mom's Guardian Angel in fact. I fell in love with her and asked if I could stay on Earth with her. I couldn't be an angel anymore and lost my wings but the act that made me lose them wasn't evil so I still have some of my senses and abilities. I may not have wings anymore but I haven't fallen. I made this choice and passed it on to my children. When our time comes we will all have a place in Heaven," he confessed. Touching speech Mr. V, but not at all what I was expecting. Well, things were finally going somewhere at least.

* * *

**Anyone catch the Dishonored reference?**


	5. V

Who knew the Vega family had a little nugget of a golden secret like this hidden away all this time? I sure didn't, but now that I knew, I wanted to know everything I could. Anything could help my own situation. After Tori's dad spilled I looked to her with a smirk and nudged her with my arm.

"I always knew something was up with you Vega. You were always so sunny and jumped at the chance to help everyone," I said, making her smile. That trait must be an angel thing or something, although Trina didn't seem to be like that. Maybe she only reserved that for Tori when they were alone spending sister time together or something. Speaking of her…

"I never gave Trina the time of day to see if she was the same but the few times I met you I knew you were sunnier than Tori," I directed at her father.

"So you only now have been putting the pieces together since you connected with Aqua?" he asked. I nodded and took another sip of water, waiting for anything to happen, and then took another when nothing did.

"Will this help Trina resist Victor? Because I feel like he's something really bad," Tori said, giving her dad a worried look. He patted her arm.

"Hopefully she can hold out a little longer until we figure out what he really is," he replied.

"I can talk to him. He knows about me already and I know about him," I supplied, chugging the last of the water just for the hell of it and feeling the familiar shift right after. I just needed a little more, it wasn't enough. My brows furrowed and Tori caught on. She reached over and let her fingers drift across my arm. Just her touch made me relax and her influence brought out Aqua's love of her Home.

"What do you know?" Tori's father questioned me in interest.

"I'll let Aqua explain," I answered, moving to grip Tori's hand in my own to hold the feeling of bliss she created. I let Aqua materialize through my skin, the transformation flowing easier now. When the process was complete I looked to the bright aura of the man sitting across from me. Tori's aura of light was small compared to his but she was still beautiful. His was just impressive.

"The Guardian of Water. I have heard so much about you," he praised, his voice awed.

"_**Do not act so humble Guardian Angel. I was also surprised to find one of my own and a high ranking one at that. Only the highest Arc Angels stand above you," **_I answered, allowing Aqua's thoughts to spill from my mouth, using me as a translator. That marginally creeped me out but whatever. It had to be done.

"Thank you. I must ask though, what are we up against?" he questioned, getting right to the point. I frowned at that, channeling Aqua's agitation at the situation.

_**He is my blood brother. I fear he has done something terrible in his anger," **_I told him, looking away in shame that wasn't my own. Aqua was truly disappointed in her brother.

"What happened?" Tori asked, her expression concerned like the one she used when she was comforting someone.

"_**When God was assigning the new Guardians of Earth it was a choice between me and him for the role of purifying the water. The others had already been chosen, easy roles that the humans would not come into contact with as easily as this one. For my safety he wanted to be the one to go and I would follow after him. Instead, God saw something in me so I was chosen. Before I was to leave we fought. He was furious that I was chosen and began to doubt himself. I felt that something was amiss, that he had lied about his reasons, but he shunned me when I tried to talk to him. I didn't get to talk to him again before I left. It seems he has fallen now, and I do not think it is a coincidence that he found me. He is planning something, that I know for certain," **_I explained, the strange mix of our voices coming from my mouth as I said verbatim what Aqua's thoughts told me to say.

"This isn't good," Tori's father said with a worried shake of his head.

"_**You**_** think?**"I snapped. They both looked at me with wide eyes at that.

"_**Sorry, that was me," **_I apologized, rushing to right my wrong before I really screwed up and Aqua messed with my bodily functions again. They all accepted the apology and moved on.

"So then what is it he plans on doing? Is there any way to stop him?" Tori wondered.

_**That is why I want to talk to him, to see if I can reason with him. Maybe he will listen to me? I have to try," **_Aqua answered through me. I growled a second after and shook my head.

"_**But seriously, if he continues to be a stuck up ass like he was before I doubt even Aqua can get through to him," **_I tacked on.

"This is really weird," Tori said, holding her head in her hands like she was the one with an extra being renting out her body. I sensed Aqua's distaste with my thoughts so I mentally apologized.

"That's all we can do, learn what his plans are and stop him," Tori's father stated.

"What if we can't?" Tori pointed out, making us all wonder about that.

"_**We will. I won't let him hurt you," **_I stated with determination. I wasn't sure which one of us said that but Aqua insisted that it was all me. I didn't want to argue so I left it alone.

"Let's just keep an eye on them and stay in touch," Tori's father said in conclusion, getting up from the couch.

"I have to get back to the station now. I'm glad we got to talk," he added, holding out his hand. It was then I realized he was in his uniform. I stood and grabbed his hand, watching as his grip strengthened the moment it touched mine. We shook hands and then we parted. He hugged Tori and then left with a wave and a smile. I let out a grating sigh and then worked on forcing back Aqua's influence on my body. The scales slowly melted away but Tori's hands suddenly guided my lips to hers and steam hissed between us, speeding up the process. I pulled back from her to chuckle.

"You know, I won't learn to do it myself if you baby me," I breathed against her mouth. She giggled and then kissed me again. Now that I was back to normal I held her face in my hands and kissed her with everything I had. I wanted her to know, regardless if my feeling for her were real or not, that I was there for her. When we parted she had this idiotic smile that made me laugh.

"That good, eh?" I teased. She just pushed me playfully and then took a seat again. I sat down next to her and she laid her head on my shoulder.

"Jade, you never explained how this happened," she remarked. I let out a long sigh but nodded.

"Yeah, I know," I replied. She waited patiently so I began with my family before I fell ill. I went on to tell her about my parent's inability to help me, my father's death, and my mom's fight to find any cure available for me. She listened with rapt attention, lifting her head off my shoulder to stare at me with wide eyes that looked seconds from shedding tears.

"I guess you could say bonding with Aqua cured me and that's all my mom really wanted. As for me, I still want to know what Aqua was doing there in the first place," I shared, finishing my story and ending it with a grumble directed at Aqua.

**That lake was my chosen home. There I would live, purifying the water and giving it to Brother Earth to spread through the ground and then through plant life, while also passing it on to Sister Wind who would collect it in her clouds and sweep it across the land as rain when storms raged. My water would even be of use should Brother Fire need his flames to come to an end.**

"I'm gonna edit her explanation to something shorter so that I don't get old," I told Tori playfully. She giggled but Aqua wasn't amused. She stayed quiet though so I could share the information with Tori.

"She said she lived in the lake to purify it, and through natural causes, spread the water with help from the other Guardians, Fire, Wind, and Earth," I said, cutting it down to the point.

"So why did she leave then?" Tori asked next.

"Good question," I responded.

**I left because the lake had become polluted with a darkness I could not locate. At first I thought it was the human's doing but then I realized it was something else. I left with you because I trusted you to house me. I thought that with your help we could find out what had destroyed my home here on Earth.**

"She said she left because of pollution. She didn't know where it came from so she put her trust in me to help her find a solution to her problem," I summarized again.

"And she picked you because you're pure at heart," Tori added with a smile.

"How…?" I wondered.

"Those stories my dad told me. He mentioned something about the Elemental Guardians being able to inhabit humans. A long time ago they would choose a pure soul to carry them so they could interact with people while they worked to keep the world healthy. The reason they couldn't do that anymore was because people had started to worship them as Gods. Now they live in their element, helping where they can while remaining hidden to people, for their safety as well as the Guardians," she recited. I stared at her, impressed she remembered so much. She blushed.

"Sorry, I just loved hearing those stories," she mumbled.

**She is apologizing for no reason. She holds the truth to knowledge no normal human would know and you are going to just let her believe it is all nonsense? You would let her go on to think what she has learned from her lineage is all a story?**

_Ok, ok, keep your scales on._

"Don't apologize. Really, don't, or Aqua is going to bitch at me for it. She says what your dad's been telling you is truths he most likely learned when he was still working for the big guy so you know, embrace your lineage or whatever," I told her, shrugging nonchalantly and propping my booted feet up on the coffee table, knocking over most of the empty water bottles so that they rolled across the floor.

"Jade?" she said, the tone of her voice hinting at something.

"Yeah?" I responded, giving her my attention.

"I don't think you know how much you mean to the people around you," she continued.

"Oh geez Vega, don't spout mush at me," I complained, moving to get up but she just forced me back down with surprising strength.

"No, listen to me. I know you feel like you're alone half the time, that no one gets you and even your mom feels distant sometimes because it's never been the same without your dad," she began. I cringed at that.

"Tori, stop," I warned her, trying to get up again. When did this become about me?

**Since you showed you cared and let her in. Just let her be there for you.**

_I hate you._

**No you do not.**

_I know. Shut up._

"But I want you to know that you have friends you can turn to. You aren't alone. And if you feel they won't understand, well then, I'm always here for you. I'll never judge you and I'll try my best to help because I care for you Jade. I don't know when I started but I did and I really just want you to know that because of that you'll never be alone, ok?" she emphasized, gripping my hands in hers and staring at me with her amazing coffee brown eyes. Her aura seemed to spike enough that I saw it a little more clearly even without Aqua's help. I didn't want to believe it but something in her gaze told me that the care she had for me could easily be more if I just reciprocated what she felt. And it would be more than easy to do that. She was someone I could give all of myself to without fear, trusting her like I never trusted anyone.

My mom couldn't fill that need ever since we became strained, Beck couldn't fill that ever since our relationship began to feel like a boring routine. There was no one else I felt like I could ever trust until Tori Vega walked into my life. She helped me clear everything up, all my problems could be solved, like the perfect solution to a problem that's been hurting me for so long but I hadn't even noticed. I fought with myself, unwilling to give in just yet, but my resolve was crumbling. Deep down I knew she could help but only now I was able to finally let it happen. I didn't know I had shed a tear until Tori brushed it away and kissed my cheek where it had streaked across my skin. She offered me a gentle smile when she pulled away but I stopped her from getting far with a hand to her own beautifully defined cheek.

I let my fingers trace over her smooth skin, memorizing the features of her face while her eyes fell closed at my touch. I ended with my thumb brushing her lips. They parted under my caress and I wasted no time leaning in and meeting them with my own. My hands fell to wrap around her waist while her hands got lost in my hair, pulling me against her ardently. I let myself fall back so that her body rested on mine. She pulled away to take a short break but then reconnected our lips again once our air supply was sufficiently replenished. We eventually parted and Tori rested her head on my chest. We listened to each other's breathing level out and I was sure she was listening to my racing heart because I could feel hers going just as fast. The moment felt so pure and so simple that for the first time in a really long time, I felt at peace.

**This is what it feels like to find your inner peace. She is truly meant for you.**

_No more mush._

**For now, but I feel you will come to like that all on your own.**

_Whatever._

I had meant my reply to sound uncaring but the problem was I never felt so much in my life. I cared, I cared so much about this girl in my arms it was ridiculous. I had been trying to ignore that possibility that had presented itself to me the whole time I knew Tori but I just kept burying it, too afraid to let it in. Now it had a hold of my heart and it wasn't going to let go. I made the choice to accept and I hoped to God that I wouldn't lose her too.

**You will not lose her. Have faith.**

_I might as well, seeing as I'm practically working for Him now. You think He could give me a raise while He's at it?_

I said this all teasingly and with no harm intended so I was glad to see that Aqua didn't take it in a bad way.

**You have such a way with words.**

_If I didn't know better I'd say you were being playful, Aqua._

**Too bad you do know better.**

_I do._

I went along with her little denial trip and then hugged Tori closer to me. Her body was warm and comforting with her laying on me. Her steady breath was blowing softly across my skin and I closed my eyes, getting lost in the way her hands clenched at my shirt, like she didn't want anyone to ever remove her from me.

"I care about you too Tori, so much," I whispered, raising a hand to stroke her hair. She smiled at me and then held me tighter. Silence fell between us and her body relaxing further told me she had fallen asleep. Her breathing was calm and she even started to snore a little. It was cute. I might as well get some rest too. I closed my eyes and let Tori's tranquility take me to sleep. When I jumped awake it was late. Darkness had fallen outside and my body ached from sleeping in an awkward position for so long. Tori was comfortably spread out over me. Lucky her. I groaned and shifted to try and get comfortable too but I only woke up Tori instead.

"What's up?" she grumbled sleepily.

"I think I should go home. I haven't checked my phone but I bet my mom is worried that I'm not there," I answered her, moving her aside enough to get my phone from my pocket. Oddly, there were no calls or texts. A shiver ran through my body and dread filled me.

**You do not think…?**

_I do. We have to go, and fast._

"Jade? Are you ok?" Tori asked, seeing the worry on my face. I looked into her caring gaze and shook my head.

"Stay here and keep your phone on you. I have a bad feeling something happened," I told her, slipping out from under her. I stretched and then strode to the door.

"Victor?" she guessed. I paused and looked down, my hands in fists.

"Possibly, but if it is him I'll show him why he shouldn't mess with me," I growled. I continued to the door when Tori grabbed me by the wrist and pulled me back.

"Be careful," she said, taking my face in her hands and giving me a gentle kiss. It was short and sweet but still just as uplifting.

"I will," I responded. She nodded and let her hands slide from my face, taking her time to let me go. I turned away and left, jogging to my car where I jumped in and hastily drove home. When I parked in my driveway I pushed myself to move as fast as I could to get inside. I barged in the house to see it was quiet. Nothing looked out of place but I could feel that something was off. My mom should be home by this time. She should have called. Where was she?

**I sense something upstairs.**

I ran to the stairs and practically leaped up them to rush down the hall. I burst in my mom's room, expecting to see the worst, but she wasn't there.

**She is right there.**

_Where?_

**There.**

I listened as Aqua mentally guided me to my mom's full length mirror on the wall. I looked into it to see the room reflected back. My mom was asleep on her bed, her breathing even. I pressed my hand to the glass and then looked over my shoulder to see the bed empty.

_What? I don't get it. What's going on?_

**Ah, I see what he is doing. He was trying to frighten you. He put a charm on your mother to make it seem like she is not here but she is. The mirror shows the truth.**

I turned away from the mirror and cautiously approached the bed. I held out a hand and slowly reached over until I was touching something solid. I let out a sigh of relief that it was just an illusion and she was ok. I pushed her a little to wake her up.

"Hey, wake up. Hey," I called to her but a glance back at the mirror showed that she hadn't moved.

**She is unresponsive. Perhaps he also put her to sleep?**

_This is getting old fast. I'm going to find that, that-_

**Please refrain from excessive cursing.**

_Fine, I'll find that wazzbag and show him that it isn't a good idea to get on my bad side._

**He is dangerous. It is not wise to fight him.**

_I have you._

**But he is my brother…**

_Yeah? And I'm pretty sure he's breaking all kinds of rules._

**But-**

_No, I don't want to hear anything else from you. Fuck this sneaking around business. I'll do it by myself then, even if it kills me._

I ran from my mom's room and back downstairs. I headed straight for the door and threw it open then slammed it shut to run right back to my car. I had a feeling he was at the Vega house at this very moment. Trina would have to come home at some point and like Tori said, she always brought him. I prepared to get in when Aqua tensed.

**No, do not get in the car!**

She held me back but I fought to be released.

_I have to get to Tori._

**It does not feel right.**

_Aqua!_

I forced myself into the seat with a smug smile. I buckled up and started the car but as soon as I was on the road I caught sight of the figure lounging in my back seat.

"Hello, I was wondering when you'd notice," Victor greeted casually. I almost drove off the road in shock but I held the car steady.

**I told you not to get in the car.**

_You could have said, 'Hey, don't get in the car because my crazy ass brother is in there!' **That** would have been more helpful!_

**I did not know it was him, I only detected a dark energy.**

_You could have said that then! Seriously though, your brother is the only dark anything that hates us right now. Put two and two together!_

I could feel her hesitance to accept her brother's fate; that he would never be the person she knew, but I didn't have time for a family feud.

"As much as I'm sure you love fighting with my dear sister, this is where you both stop," he spoke up, leaning forward to grip my seat.

"Get the fuck out of my car before I throw you out while it's still moving," I snapped at him. He laughed and then abruptly gripped my neck with a pitch black claw. I gasped as nails dug in my skin and his grip choked me.

"Ready to give up the frail human sister?" he taunted, leaning in closer.

"I'm not gonna translate that for her you dumb fuck," I spat through clenched teeth. My hands fought to keep the car on track but it was getting hard. He snarled and began to climb over to the passenger seat. His whole body morphed while he moved so that he resembled some demon thing with rock like black skin and cracks oozing a hot tar like substance that ran through his body. His horned head and sharp teeth along with red eyes made me recoil. He began to speak in a language I didn't understand until Aqua reared forth, forcing herself through me to confront her brother.

"_**Stop this! I demand you leave and we settle this fairly!" **_she hissed through my teeth. His barking laugh told us he wasn't going to do anything of the sort. His grip tightened and steam issued from my skin, burning me unlike the steam that's released with Tori. I cried out as the heat began to boil me alive.

"_**I didn't pollute your lake and force you out into the open to fail. You took my chance at greatness and now, with Satan's guidance, I'll take it back. But first, a little fun. It's my turn to drive baby sister," **_he stated in his guttural yet grating tone. White hot pain tore at my body when he began to break down into a thick smoke mixed with dust. He invaded my mouth and nose, cutting off my airways and suffocating me. I lost control of the car and it spun out into a crash I wasn't even aware of because the battle taking place within me was much worse. I could feel them fighting, tearing apart my already battered soul that was innocently standing in the way. Aqua put up a good fight, her teeth snapping and claws tearing, but in the end she was booted out. She left me empty with a single cry that echoed until she was gone. It wasn't long before Victor settled into the space Aqua left. His presence put a restricting pain on my heart and made my body feel like it was rotting from the inside out. I jolted back into consciousness only to throw myself out of the wreck that was my car and fall on my hands and knees to retch dryly. I cried out and gripped at my chest where my heart was beating too quickly for comfort.

_Get out of me!_

**Not until we check in on dear Trina and her lovely little sister.**

_Stay away from Tori!_

**Tough words coming from a mere human. Don't worry, at least your face will be the last thing she sees before she's dragged down to Hell!**

"No!" I screamed, trying with everything I had to keep my body from getting to my feet. I could feel cuts and bruises sealing shut as I walked with faltering steps. I felt like I was trying to hold back a raging elephant on my own with a simple rope. I was getting tired, and the more I lost my grip, the faster my body sped up, breaking into a run that took us right to Tori's house. I couldn't help but think that by morning, her overworked parents would return home from their long nightshift to a destroyed house and their two daughters dead. It would be all my fault. Tears streaked down my face and Victor scoffed.

**You're crying? Really? This is the almighty human my sister put all her faith in? Pathetic.**

_Fuck you!_

**Ooh, but you sure are feisty. You're a fighter, I like that.**

_God damn you. I'll kill you! I swear I will!_

**God has already damned me and you couldn't even hurt me if you tried.**

I wallowed in my pain and had no choice but to wait for the inevitable. I hope Tori could find it in her to forgive me after this was all over, or if it even ended in our favor in the first place. I finally reached Tori's house after sprinting a few blocks like it was nothing. Victor slowed down my run into a cocky swagger as I approached the door, clearing away the evidence of my pain from my face with a swipe of my palms on each cheek. I knocked and waited for the bickering inside to come to a halt so someone could answer the door. Victor forced my mournful features into one of complete confidence.

_You conceited-_

I flinched at the searing pain he caused my heart but my body went right back to its act.

**Now shut the hell up and watch the show.**

The door swung open and Tori stuck her head out. Her angry expression instantly cleared into a big smile when she saw me. I wanted to smile back but I wasn't able to. Instead, I grabbed her by the front of her shirt and kissed her roughly before shoving her aside and stepping into the house.

"Miss me Vega?" I asked her, my words feeling as foreign and forced as the rest of me. I was crying internally now, hating that I closely resembled how I had treated her in the past.

**Bingo. Your denial painted a pretty picture of hate. You hated that she got to you. It took quite a while for you to come to terms with it but my sister gave you just the push you needed. You'll be the fun I'm going to have before I get even with her. If she cares for you so much then let's see how much I can torture you before you break. Let's see how strong you really are!**

"Um, Jade? What are you doing here? What happened? Was your mom ok? Are **you **ok?" she questioned me, closing the door to take a few hesitant steps towards me. Her hand brushed her lips like the kiss I gave her was off. She was already catching on.

_She's half Angel. She can feel you. It's over._

**Not for long. I can easily hurt her and then she'll quickly regret ever getting involved with you.**

"She's fine. I'm here for Trina. Where is she?" I responded, hating the bitter words passing over my tongue. At that moment Trina came stomping downstairs. I hadn't seen her since the parking lot debacle but she had already taken a turn for the worse. The light that haloed her sister and father was tainted with black shadows. A nasty grin spread across my face and then I was striding over to her. She regarded me with a disgusted expression but I ignored it to pull her against me and proceed to kiss her like she was the best thing I ever had. I think I'm gonna be sick. Victor's harsh, derisive laugh grated in my mind. I would get him back for this, I swear it.


	6. VI

With my body currently, and unwillingly, attached to Trina Vega, I couldn't see Tori's reaction but I did hear her whimper sadly behind me. I tried to pull away and go to her but Victor held me in place, his laughter quickly pissing me off more than I already was. I finally pulled away from Trina, licking my lips and humming my approval which was all him. Inwardly, I was still gagging and wishing I had soap to rinse my mouth out with. I shoved Trina away and sauntered back to Tori.

"News flash, no one will ever put up with the sun beams shining out your ass Vega. I hope you realize if you haven't yet that I used you to get closer to Trina. She's just my type and you're a fun little toy I got to play with on the side," I sneered at her, gripping her chin so that she looked me in the eyes while I verbally bashed her. She yanked away from me with tears close to falling.

"Damn Jade, I didn't think you felt that way about me. It's flattering but seriously you really aren't my type," Trina said as she came up to me, uncaring of her sister's pain. What happened to her?

_What did you do?_

**Spending a long time around a Fallen as it grows to be a Demon can have a nasty effect on a person.**

I screamed my frustration but no one heard except for the intruder in my body. He just laughed.

"I'm sure I can persuade you to change your mind," I purred, drawing her closer to reconnect our lips. In seconds Victor turned up the heat, making Trina groan and become more susceptible to the darkness that leaked from me and into Trina.

_Stop it! No more!_

**But I'm just getting started.**

I pulled away and untangled myself from Trina with a smirk. She was already begging for more now. I held her at bay so that I could continue to bash on Tori.

"Don't feel sad little Vega. She's just everything you're not and never will be. You're just a sad excuse for something that could have been greater, a bird with clipped wings," I spat scathingly at her. Her tear stained face froze with realization. Her brown orbs burned with light and fury.

"He was the only one to call me that," she seethed quietly. Before I knew it, and with great satisfaction, before Victor even knew it, her hand whipped across my face. That, was something I totally needed. I cringed and held my cheek, a growl falling from my lips. Victor had felt that just as much as I had in the form of wounded pride. It was my turn to laugh at him this time.

_Hurts doesn't it, you asshole._

**Shut up!**

"You aren't Jade," Tori stated in a serious, emotionless tone. Her eyes blazed with anger.

"Why you little…" Trina snarled, smacking Tori across the face in retaliation. I was in shock, but quickly grew angry. I would have punched her lights out if I was still in control. I wasn't though, Victor was, and the violence from Trina against her own sister forced a laugh through my mouth at his command.

"No need to get violent. She isn't worth anything," I calmed Trina, a hand on her shoulder.

"Jade, if you can hear me, please, fight him! I know this isn't you!" Tori cried, holding a hand to her red printed face. She took a step back when I turned on her.

"I can see him in your eyes. Don't stop fighting," she continued. I grabbed her by the neck and slammed her against the wall to hold her there, my fingers tight on her throat.

"_**She's gone. Your weak human bitch is gone and there's nothing you can do about it!" **_he roared through my mouth. His molten body melted my skin to turn me into his true form, a lithe version of his bulky build. I was tossed to the back of my mind to helplessly watch as he strangled Tori and then lifted a clawed hand, ready to impale her through the heart. My own heart almost stopped, but at that moment, someone burst into the house. It was a young woman, dressed like she lived at the beach twenty four seven. She ran straight at Victor with a determined gaze despite her slight limp.

She was clearly injured but she sported no visible wounds. It was then I knew Aqua had survived and was here to try and get me back. She screamed a war cry and slammed against him, her body bursting into a wave of water that encased Victor. He struggled but his fire went out and so did his hold on me. I regained my body but he was still in me. I was lost in the flurry of battle again, blacking out momentarily but waking up on the floor, flat on my back and soaking wet. The wave of water that was Aqua was mostly inside me now. I whimpered and held a hand to my heart. My whole body was in constant pain.

"Jade? Jade is that you?" Tori called to me, falling to her knees next to me and brushing back wet strands of hair off my face. I forced my eyes open to see her looking at me with complete worry.

"Tori, I swear that wasn't me. I…shit, he possessed me. Aqua's trying but…" I tried to say but the pain was too much. I gripped her offered hand for support but I couldn't do anything else. My body convulsed uncontrollably.

"What do I do? Trina passed out suddenly after Victor was attacked. How do I get him out?" she cried. Aqua managed to get a hold of me at that moment.

"_**You know what to do. You must rely on God's gift to your family. Save your sister and Jade with His help," **_I forced out. Aqua was swept away in battle once more and I was lost to the agony they put me through. I screamed at a particularly painful force crushed me. I had a nagging feeling that if this didn't end soon I'd die before any of them could get control. It hurt so fucking much that I just wanted it all to end.

"Keep fighting Jade, don't give in," Tori encouraged me, brushing my cheek and then getting up. She left my line of vision and then began muttering something I couldn't really hear. There was a bright flash of pure white light then Victor screamed within me. Aqua took advantage and struck. He almost parted from me but he managed to hold on. Tori came back into my line of sight and I opened my squinting eyes to see her bathed in holy light, her brown eyes were gold and the softest, majestic, looking wings I had ever seen spread from her back. I gaped at her, lost in her beauty. The effect she had on me numbed any and all pain I was going through. She kneeled down and placed an open hand over my heart.

"_Jade West, by God's will you are free from this Demon's hold on you," _she spoke to me, her voice an echo that seemed to sweep through me with warmth. Victor burst forth in a cloud of black smoke and dust to solidify into his human form on his hands and knees.

"_Return to Satan where you belong. You have fallen by the hands of his trickery and have no place in Heaven or on Earth for the crimes you have committed. Descend," _she commanded, holding a hand out to Victor, her fingers spread out. He exploded into his demon form as a last attempt to break free but he failed. An inferno of fire swallowed him and he disappeared without a trace. The light surrounding Tori faded and then blinked out. She swayed and then fell on her hands and knees. It took her some time to focus, but when she did, she grabbed me by the front of my shirt and began to cry.

"Jade, it's really you now, right? I sent him away, right?" she questioned desperately. I weakly placed a hand over hers and nodded, unable to talk. The resounding silence in my mind didn't feel right. Where was Aqua?

"Aqua?" I gasped, my body shuddering suddenly. I knew just by the cuts and bruises that returned and the way my body sagged in a deep seated ache that my illness was back too.

"What's happening?" Tori asked, panic in her eyes. I could only guess that I looked horrible.

"Aqua kept me from dying…find her…" I coughed, getting enough strength to hold a hand to her cheek and then dropping my hand to rest heavily by my side. I was having trouble breathing. It felt like something was crushing my lungs. Tori jumped to her feet. I could hear her scurrying around and then she returned, pulling over the young woman that was Aqua's human form. She looked sick too. She was barely able to keep her eyes open.

"She needs water to survive," I panted.

"Or maybe, you just need each other," Tori suggested. She laid Aqua down and then she left my sight again. When she came back she had Trina with her who was looking a little confused but fine.

"Oh hell no," I groaned, closing my eyes and turning away.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I wasn't myself," Trina whined. Strangely, I knew she meant it.

"Victor's influence was controlling her this whole time. Please Jade, let her at least make up for it," Tori added. I may not trust Trina but I trusted Tori so I nodded. Trina picked up Aqua and Tori picked me up. They dragged us to the bathroom where they set us aside and then began to fill up the tub.

"The lake…you're going to try and…seal her and I together again," I guessed.

"Jade stop talking, you're wasting energy and we're trying to save you here!" Trina snapped. I smiled wearily. Same old Trina, except I could hear the desperation in her voice that made me believe she was trying her best to make up for what she did. When it was all set up they returned to us. Aqua stirred next to me. I let my head fall to the side to look at her.

"You first, right?" I asked her. She only nodded, her hooded lids opening a little more to show off her deep blue eyes that sparked orange. Tori and Trina helped her up and then placed her in the bath. They then dragged me over just in time to see Aqua's form merge with the water and disappear. Before they could set me in I gripped Tori's arm as tightly as my weak form would allow. Suddenly, I knew how it had worked and I needed her to understand.

"You have to hold me under," I told her.

"What?" she responded with creased brows.

"Drown me, it's the moment close to death when my soul is open to leave my body and Aqua can bond with me to keep me grounded. It's not possession but mutual sharing. Trust me," I commanded, knowing in my heart that it was what needed to be done. The Vega sisters traded uncertain glances before they both nodded hesitantly.

"Ok," Tori agreed in a shaky voice. I placed a hand on her cheek, my thumb brushing over her cheek and down to her neck, undamaged skin although I knew that there should have been a mark.

"I'm sorry Tori, for everything. I love you," I told her, putting my heart and soul into my words. Tears welled up in her beautiful brown eyes and then she was kissing me. She pulled away and then lowered me into the water with Trina's help. I neglected to take that instinctual breath and allowed them to push me under. I let out any air I held and succumbed to the warm water surrounding me. My body however refused to go down without a fight. I clawed at the side of the tub when it was apparent I couldn't breathe, my fingers fumbling over the slippery surface. There was nothing to grab onto so I clenched at the hands holding me down.

I choked on the water and tried removing the restricting grip they had on me but wouldn't didn't let go. In the distance I heard thunder boom and felt the house give a rolling jolt as the earth moved. Somewhere downstairs glass shattered and I knew the wind and rain found a way inside. The other Guardians have come at their sister's call once again. It was just like my dream, only slightly different. The water filled my lungs now and for a moment I felt weightless. My body was heavy as I laid at the bottom of the tub. Seconds later I sucked in water that circulated like air. My eyes shot open, and to my great relief, Aqua sprang back into my mind.

**You do not know how happy I am to be with you again.**

Her voice alone calmed me and made me feel like crying. She was a part of me so long I hated feeling so empty without her.

_I missed you too._

I gripped Tori's hand that pressed at my shoulder and then drifted up her arm to grab at her forearm. She got the message and let go, Trina releasing my legs a second later. I sat up and effortlessly switched to syphoning air. I looked to the two Vegas gawking at me like a miracle had happened and then Tori was mauling me with a big hug and kisses all over my face. She was almost soaked by the time I could get her to stop.

"I'm fine, I'm ok. Thank you. Aqua's back and I couldn't be happier to have her," I told them. As if to confirm this, Aqua materialized, scaring the shit out of Trina who yelped and backed away. She probably had enough of demons and nonsense.

**I never thought I would be happy to hear your coarse brand of language.**

I smiled at that. Tori laughed at her sister and then placed her hand over my scaly one.

"It's ok Treen. This is Aqua's true form. She may look like a water demon but she isn't anything like that. She's the Water Guardian in dad's stories," Tori explained. Trina looked at me again and I grinned, sharp teeth on display.

"Whatever you say. Um, I'm gonna change and then you two have got to tell me everything. My memories are a little fuzzy," she grumbled, getting up to walk out of the bathroom. Aqua slid away and I was myself again. I propped my arms on the edge of the bathtub and rested my chin on them, my eyes on Tori.

"I'm so tired," I told her with a heavy exhale. She offered me a soft smile but nodded in agreement. We stayed like that for a minute more and then she helped me up. We changed into dry, clean, clothes and then inspected the damage the house had undergone. Trina was busy already working on cleaning duty. It looked like the storm had busted its way inside like an amateur burglar. Singed areas around the outside of the windows marked the fire that was present, no doubt from well-placed lightning bolts. I sighed and got to work. We cleaned what we could and then collapsed in our respective beds for a heavy, hopefully rejuvenating, sleep.

It was technically already morning but none of us cared. I let everything else slip my mind and just curled up next to Tori who was already wrapped around me. Her warm body next to mine was soothing and I hit sleep hard, sinking deep into it like a stone dropped in a body of water. I easily jolted awake when I heard suspicious sounds downstairs. I slipped free from Tori, tucked her back in, and then carefully made my way downstairs. Aqua was just as alert as me, giving me her power so that I was ready to fight. We weren't taking chances this time. I was halfway down the stairs when I spotted someone. I hissed a warning but stopped when I realized who it was.

"_**Mr. Vega?" **_I questioned, straightening up from my crouch and letting the warm water of the change sink back into my skin.

"Jade? What in God's name happened here?" he asked me, looking around at the semi mess.

"Where are the girls?" another voice spoke up from the kitchen. I looked over to see Tori's mom come in from the garage. She was stricken with fear but the danger had passed. They were late but we still pulled through.

"Both are safe and asleep in bed. We had a little run in with a Fallen that became a Demon. It was Victor, you remember him?" I explained, walking down the rest of the stairs to stand in front of Tori's father.

"I should have seen this, but being away for so long…you saved them? Thank you Jade," he said gratefully.

"Don't thank me yet. **They** actually saved **me**. Well, Tori did most of the work but it wasn't Trina's fault because Victor was controlling her," I continued. With every word I said Mrs. Vega's eyes widened.

**I do not think you are helping matters.**

_Yeah, I don't think I am either._

"Maybe we should all sit down and talk about what happened," Mr. Vega advised, gripping my shoulder to steer me to a seat on the couch. Mrs. Vega joined us and I prepared to start when my own mom barged in, eyes wild. I stood and rushed over to her.

"Jade, oh my goodness, I thought he-he said he was going to hurt you! But here you are, just where he said you'd be and you're ok," she panted. I let her hug me tight and I patted her back.

"I'm fine. Don't worry. He's gone," I told her soothingly. She held me at arms-length and scanned me for any injuries.

"Who was he and what did he want?" she asked me.

"I think we were just about to have that discussion before you arrived. You could join us and Jade can explain everything from the beginning," Mr. Vega spoke up. My mom nodded and sat down on the open couch. The hour that followed was a long retelling of everything that happened. Or at least, what **I** knew, excluding Tori and I spending time together alone. They didn't need to know those details but just by the way I talked about Tori I think they caught on how much she meant to me anyway. Mr. Vega took time to interject with explanations for certain things so that the ones who weren't educated in the knowledge of everything Heaven and Hell could understand.

Namely, my mom, who was obviously blown away. Their mom knew but had agreed to keep it a secret. It made sense though when they explained that they didn't think the sisters gained anything from him but he just didn't know because his senses were dulled and their light wasn't strong enough for him to detect it. I could detect it only because Aqua still had her full senses. When everyone was filled in and understood what happened we divided the cleaning duties. The whole house was a mess and every room's window had blown in. I was almost done cleaning the glass and debris from Tori's room when she woke up. I had bumped into her desk and a picture frame fell over.

"Wow, you slept right through that loud ass vacuum but you woke up for that?" I joked, fixing the picture and then walking over to sit by her.

"I guess it was just time for me to get up. Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" she mumbled, rubbing at her eyes.

"You needed the rest," I answered simply. She scowled sleepily at me and I smiled.

"Go wake yourself up and then come downstairs. Your parents are home and my mom is over. We need you and Trina to fill in what happened while I was barely conscious," I informed her. She nodded and then got up to head for the bathroom. I stood and returned downstairs to wait for her. Trina was up when I came down. She was busy eating what her mom made. I sniffed the air, catching something familiar, and then saw my mom alongside Mrs. Vega. I rolled my eyes. That's all I needed, our moms being buddy-buddy. I walked over and sat next to Trina who glanced at me and then went back to her food when she saw that I had caught her looking at me.

"Hey Trina," I began, waiting for her to give me her attention again.

"Yeah?" she replied, dragging out the word and looking at me slowly like I would yell at her for doing so.

"Thank you. I know some of it was your fault, but in the end, you didn't have control of yourself and you made up for it by helping Tori save me so, yeah. Don't make me thank you again, or ever," I said, starting out sincerely only to find my old voice. She shook her head but smiled.

"You never change, do you Jade?" she asked me. I shook my head with a satisfied smile.

"Nope," I confirmed. She just rolled her eyes and went back to eating. My mom came by with food for me along with a mug of coffee. I took it all in and then stood to catch her in a hug before she could walk away. She understood without words that I was glad she was ok. She returned the hug and then parted with a smile to pick up her conversation with Mrs. Vega. By the time Trina and I finished eating, Tori came down to sit by me. I shot her a crooked smile and squeezed her thigh under the table. She grinned her sunny smile and accepted the plate of food her mom set down. Mr. Vega came back in from outside with the damage report.

"The storm damaged this whole block but nothing more. People are calling it some freak storm and moving on, if only to ignore the strangeness of it ever happening," he announced, walking over to sit at the table. He was still in his uniform.

"Did you get called in?" Tori asked. He nodded.

"I had to go around with my partner and make sure no one was badly hurt," he answered.

"What kind of damage?" I questioned next.

"Water damage, scorch marks, cracks in the ground and some houses, trees that fell over," he listed on his fingers. I hunched over with my hands gripping at my seat. Tori put a hand to my shoulder to comfort me.

"Don't beat yourself up about it Jade. No one was hurt. You did what you had to," he addressed me. I was getting tired of hearing that phrase.

"Ok," I replied morosely. I nodded but didn't really feel like I deserved his forgiveness. Someone could have gotten seriously hurt, or even killed.

**He is right. What is done, is done.**

_But at what cost? I put people in danger because I didn't want to accept death._

**Your mother would be very saddened to have lost you.**

_She would have to get over it._

**And Tori? She would be heartbroken.**

I raised my head and looked over at Tori. A cute smile alighted on her face, reaching her eyes.

_How dare you use Tori against me! What would the big guy say about that?_

Aqua chuckled, the sound rich and amused.

**He would understand. If there is one thing I learned from you, it is that what is important to you and to your heart, is what matters the most. I could not lose you and neither could Tori, therefore we did what we needed to so that you would not leave us.**

I was caught off guard by her honest answer. Tears burned my eyes but I blinked them away.

_Fuck Aqua, make me cry like a baby, why don't you? Shit._

She laughed again but this time it was accompanied by a warmth that spread through me.

**I would hug you if I could. You astound me and I am very glad to have chosen to reside in you.**

I grinned and sat up straight, Aqua's words successfully bringing back my confidence and pride.

**Do not let it go over your head.**

_Yeah, yeah, I won't._

"What did she say?" Tori inquired, leaning closer to me.

"She was scolding me about accepting that I'm important to those around me and that the storm, no matter how destructive it was, helped bring me back to those who care about me," I answered.

"She really does cares about you, doesn't she?" she responded. I nodded.

"I do too. I don't know what I'd do without you. In the past you pushed me to be better and now you make me want to be a stronger person, for you. I don't think I would have been able to connect with Heaven if it wasn't for the thought of losing you," she told me.

"About that, you still need to share what that was about," I said, poking her in the shoulder. She playfully swatted away my hand and stood to collect the dishes.

"Right after we clean up," she shot back. I helped her collect them and then we washed them while our parents ate. When they were done we all gathered in the living room. Trina went first. She told us how she met Victor while out on one of her shopping outings. They talked and hung out for a week before he asked her out. He said he liked her and showered her with attention every time they met up. They spent all their time together. She remembers feeling a shift in their dynamic but before she could properly understand, she was completely devoted to him. Anything he said she did, without complaint.

She doesn't exactly know why but their father knew what had happened. Some Demons were capable of enthralling a victim to do their bidding. Only powerful Demons could, and since he used to be a strong Angel turned Fallen turned Demon, he was very powerful. It looked like for all his power when he was still in Heaven, the Lord of the Underworld still got to him. Trina went on to say she felt like she was under a trance the whole time and everything cleared up once Tori went supernova and kicked Victor's ass. With that being said the story turned over to Tori.

"I um, it's hard for me to recount everything because things were happening so fast and I was so scared but, when Aqua told me to ask God for help I didn't hesitate. I concentrated and called out to Him with all my heart's desire, hoping to be heard, and He answered. Not in any certain voice, but I just knew. He granted me the power I would need to banish Victor and, that's it," she shared. I scoffed and nudged her shoulder from my seat next to her.

"It can't be that simple Tori, you became a freakin' Angel for those few minutes! You were the most amazing, beautiful, thing I had ever seen with all that light and your wide-reaching wings. I could have already died and went to Heaven and I would have been completely ok with it if you were there looking like that," I complimented, meaning it with all my heart. Tori blushed and everyone else looked at us with knowing smiles.

**Awww.**

_Oh, be quiet._

"Wow, Jade I- thank you," Tori muttered, reaching over to take my hand in hers. I intertwined our fingers and leaned on her shoulder, loving the simple contact. Tori then continued to explain the process of bonding Aqua to me again. Once she finished the story was complete.

"So now that we're all filled in, can I please take a relaxing shower and get some beauty sleep? I really need it," Trina complained. I can't believe I was even thinking this but I was glad everything was back to a more normal atmosphere, even if Trina was whining over trivial things again.

"Ok then, you can go," Mr. Vega replied. She cheered and then ran from the room.

"Jade, do you want to get going?" my mom directed at me. I lifted my head and looked to Tori.

"I'll be fine. Get some rest and I'll see you tomorrow, ok?" she assured me. I nodded and kissed her cheek then got up to reluctantly follow my mom to the door. We exchanged farewells and thanked them then stepped outside. The block really was torn apart. It was weird to see that just across the street not a single blade of grass had been disturbed. I climbed in my mom's car and we spent the ride back making plans to buy me a new car. When we got home I cleaned up and then sat with my mom watching TV. It was a simple activity but it spoke volumes. All we needed was each other. We didn't have to do anything exciting to achieve that either. When it got late we went to bed with a hug and good night spoken between us like we used to do when I was younger. She walked with me to my room and even tucked me in.

"I love you Jade. I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there for you as much as I would have liked, what with work and all, but I just want you to know I'm here for you whenever you need me," she told me, brushing back my hair. I nodded and closed my eyes.

"I know. I appreciate everything you've done for me. I love you too," I replied. She kissed my forehead and then got up to leave, shutting my door like I preferred. I rolled on my side and curled up, clutching my pillow. My mind wandered and I laughed to myself at the direction it took.

**What is a Klondike Bar?**

_It's a type of ice cream bar. The advertisements hook you in with the phrase, 'What would you do for a Klondike Bar?', and people would say the various things they would do just to get their hands on one. Well, right now, I would gladly sell a thousand damn Klondike Bars to all those suckers who want 'em so badly in exchange for another night with Tori in my arms._

**That is very sweet of you.**

I rolled my eyes and tried to get comfortable. Aqua chuckled at my silence.

'_Night crazy voice in my head._

**Sleep well crazy human.**

It was my turn to laugh now. I didn't think Aqua would take the bait or respond just as playfully.

**Being a part of you has shown me the positives of jokes and their many different qualities. I think I can get used to them.**

_Good, because with us teamed up we could whip up some great comebacks._

**Let us hope I can be useful then.**

_You'll get the hang of it._

**In time.**

I nodded and allowed a yawn to build up. Aqua sent warm waves through my body, soothing my tense frame. Almost immediately I was asleep with a content smile on my face but my thoughts still clung to the one person who made all the difference; Victoria Vega.

* * *

**Epilogue next so stay tuned.**


	7. VII

_**~Epilogue~**_

It was summer again and I was on my way back to my old hometown after the whole graduation ceremony and the celebration that followed. That was a blast, but my thoughts quickly returned to the here and now. I hadn't been back here since we came out last time and before that was a crazy rush of emotions because I hadn't been here since all those years ago. It hurt my mom and me to even think of returning, but the reason we finally were, was important enough to warrant it. I sat in the back seat, looking out the window, while my mom messed with the radio. I had a permanent light smile on my face because Tori sat next to me, her eyes glued on the passing landscape outside, as always.

"It's pretty out here. There's so many trees and the lake is so amazing with the sun setting over it is amazing," she stated. She had been going on and on about everything she saw since we got here, like she usually does. It was the same thing the firt time we came here, if a little toned down.

**Yes, I agree.**

Aqua always sounded nostalgic and a bit sad when we returned. On the drive over here we fought again over the likelihood of her permanent return. She had to get back to the lake so that she could purify the water. Without her things would fall apart, literally. We kept our conversation silent and shared it with no one because for a long time I was willing to give up Aqua for the sake of the world. What was one person's death in the scheme of things, right? But the thing is, she wouldn't let me. She would rather risk her job, and the health of the very Earth, to keep me from death. I thought it was very human of her, which meant it was stupid of her to do that, but then she brought up Tori and I instantly lost the fight. I couldn't help it. Call me selfish but, I loved Tori so much I couldn't do that to her. I also couldn't bear being without her.

**It is not selfish. It is love in its purest form. Besides, you are human and should live as much as you can. I will be around for much longer, so I do not see what the harm is in letting you live out your life the length you deserve. Only then can I go back to my duty, when your life is happily complete.**

_You sure you won't bring the wrath of God down on you?_

**No, I am sure he understands. It is not like I am neglecting my work. Why else would we be here?**

She had a point. We decided on spending the first half of every summer here so that she could do her job. It was the best we could do with the circumstances being what they were and her refusal to fully return to the lake. Tori jumped at the chance to spend more time with me so she made me promise never to go without her. Her parents were happy to let her go. They liked the thought of her finding someone else who was worthy of Heaven's gifts. I didn't see why it was so special, because I was sure I would love Tori with or without her heritage, but I could see that it also meant safety and devotion. They could trust me without fear of the unknown. We stopped by my old house to reminisce. The first time we came we stopped by to show Tori but now it was more of a tradition. After, we checked into the hotel close to the lake as was the routine. While my mom unpacked in her room, Tori and I stood out on the balcony of our own room, looking down at the bustling town and the lake a few streets down in the heart of the town. It seemed smaller than I remembered all those years ago.

"Are you ready?" Tori asked me, leaning against my side. The sun hit her face just right, making her skin glow gold. That heavenly light was easier to see ever since she harnessed the powers of an Angel. It seemed to linger in her.

"Yeah, I would be ready for anything with you here," I replied, holding a hand to her face. Her skin was warm, like it absorbed the warmth of the sun. Her eyes closed at my touch and she sighed. The corner of my lips quirked at her reaction and then I closed the space between us to press my lips to hers. She responded instantly to me, her soft lips brushing my own like I was fragile. My other hand lifted to cradle Tori's face in my hands while her arms slipped around my middle to hold me to her. I tilted my head to deepen the kiss and she allowed me to, my tongue dipping into her mouth to meet her tongue. She groaned into my mouth and her hands tightened to grip at my shirt. We carried on until the frantic passion slowed into something languid, our lips never parting completely. When we parted we were breathing heavily and our hearts were going wild. My forehead was pressed to hers and our noses touched. I kept my eyes closed and just basked in Tori's presence. I was kinda glad we stopped when we did because at that moment I heard my mom enter our room. She couldn't see us from her angle at the door so I decided to mess with her a little.

"Not now, we aren't decent," I announced, loud enough so she could hear. I heard her pause in her search, chuckled at her sigh, and then listened as her footsteps came closer. Tori raised a brow at my antics, already used to my playful side, but said nothing. I kissed her one more time and then backed her into the corner of the balcony so that my body blocked her.

"Jade," my mom reprimanded in a half assed manner, knowing what I was up to.

"Mom, I said we weren't decent. Let me at least get Tori's shirt back on before we go," I complained, tugging at Tori's shirt in order to make it look like I just got it on. She smiled at me, shaking her head but laughing with me a moment later when I couldn't keep the joke going anymore. I swung her around so I could see my mom but kept Tori in my arms. She shifted around so that her back was to my front.

"Hey," Tori greeted, her cheeks gaining a blush when I leaned over to peck her on the cheek.

"Come on you two before it gets late," my mom said with a wave of her hand to get us moving. She was unaffected by my antics but I knew she seconds away from smiling too. I let Tori go so she could get her shoes, which she always promptly took off so she could get comfortable, while I leaned on the railing and waited for her.

"I'm glad you found your special someone honey," my mom said, coming up to lean on the railing too.

"Yeah, and here I thought I wouldn't find anyone who could put up with my temper, but Tori just…" I began to say but couldn't find the words. I looked out to the sky and smiled.

"She knows what she's doing all right," she said with a nod and a laugh. I chuckled.

"Yeah, she does," I agreed. We looked out to the surrounding town and fell silent.

**That is the beauty of a relationship like yours.**

_You know what, I can't believe I didn't see this sooner._

**See what sooner?**

_You're just like her._

**Who? Tori?**

_Yeah, you guys are both romanticists. You get so into the whole idea of love and what it means and its symbolism. Remind me to ask you what I should do when I want to romance Tori._

**I admit I like the idea but believe me when I say you are not far from romantic yourself. You could romance her all on your own without my help. You cannot argue with someone who lives in your thoughts twenty four seven so do not try.**

I frowned at that, since that was exactly what I was going to do.

_How so?_

**Little thoughts that flitter through, and do not get me started on your dreams.**

_You can see what I dream?! Ah fuck me!_

**Language! And yes, that is pretty much where your young mind goes most of the time after you successfully romance Tori, as you say.**

I was mentally banging my head on a wall over and over again. I was so embarrassed I think I started blushing.

**I will act like I do not know anything if that will make you feel better.**

_Yes, please._

**Very well. I do not know a thing about you wooing Tori with serenades and soft spoken words whispered in her ear that almost always lead to you enjoying each other in bed. That is a topic I clearly have no knowledge of.**

_You're so getting me back for all those swear words aren't you?_

**Your foul language does bring out the worst in me.**

_I thought so._

**See, you know me too.**

_Yeehoo…_

I rolled my eyes and held a hand to my forehead, my face on fire. Aqua chuckled at my discomfort so I ignored her the best I could.

"I'm ready," Tori said when she walked out.

"Finally," I mumbled with a sigh. My mom pushed off the railing but I stayed where I was, hoping my blush was gone. At times like this, having fair skin was a pain in the ass. Tori's hand ran up my back to grip my shoulder and I shivered at her touch.

"Ready to go?" she questioned, leaning over the railing a little to try and see past my hands. I dropped them to glare at her.

"What took you so long?" I demanded. She was taken aback at first but then she smiled in that way that told me she knew I was upset over something Aqua said.

"Why? Did you not like hearing the truth?" she teased. I growled, and stood up straight to begin my prepared rant, but she just smacked my thigh, way too close to my ass, and walked away.

"Let's go. You can tell me all about it later," she said over her shoulder.

**She seems to know you too.**

I let out an exasperated sound but followed her. Ten minutes later and we were standing in that same spot, the one where Aqua approached my mom after feeling the sickness that ate away at me from the inside out. Tori helped my mom set out a blanket nearby but I stood at the edge of the water with my shoes off and my pants rolled up. Tori came up to stand next to me.

"Do you know what to do?" she asked me, a repeated question from before. She glanced around at the few people here too. It was getting dark though so most had already left. The ones who were still here were a good distance away though so I wasn't too worried about them seeing anything they shouldn't. I shook my head as an answer but began walking forward anyway.

"No, I hadn't before and I don't know now, but I'm just gonna wing it and let Aqua do her thing since that seemed to work," I said with a shrug. I stripped off my shirt and pants then rush into the water so that she could begin. When I was far enough in I dived, Aqua guiding me down towards the deepest part of the lake and I listened to her easily.

**Remember to breathe, you will not drown.**

I nodded. It was still hard to grasp that concept. I gasped, air bubbles releasing so that water flowed in to take its place. It was a strange feeling but after a few breaths it felt natural. The water shimmered around me, reflecting the light of the iridescent scales that now covered my body. With a push of my arms, legs, and newly acquired tail, I shot forward. The speed and grace was a rush. Without a second thought I stepped away from the driver's seat and let Aqua take hold. She took control with a gentle grip, controlling my body with careful nudges unlike the forceful and unnatural pressure I was subjected to the last time I was being controlled. Those memories were something I would always remember, even though I didn't want them.

**I will never hurt you.**

_I know. Show me what needs to be done._

She nodded and darted down to touch her feet to the soft silt of the lake floor. She crouched down and dug her hand under the soft dirt with such skill, barely upsetting it. I watched as it swirled up her arm like a tendril. It formed itself into a muscular male arm that clasped with hers. A pulse radiated through the water that rippled outward and then the dirt settled again.

"_**Thank you Brother Earth," **_she said through my mouth with a nod to the ground. Her voice overlapped mine in a strange but fitting manner. It also came out smooth and echoed a little now that we were in water. She pushed off the ground and shot towards the surface, my body taking full use of the tail that propelled me. I burst from the water, shooting up a geyser of water into the air. I swear I saw a gust of wind blown leaves take on the shape of a woman but I couldn't get a better look because I was back in the water. I drifted in the water but looked back up at the wind that pushed at the surface.

"_**Thank you Sister Wind. Make sure your clouds send rain to smother any flames Brother Fire may make that run amuck," **_she said, her thoughts effortlessly flowing into words. With that, she was done. The last time we were here I had asked Aqua where the purification in all this was. She had told me that just her being in the water did that and this was more of a ritual to keep the balance. The water that surrounded me buzzed like it was alive. The energy that ran through me was amazing. That hadn't happened before. I turned to look off into the distance and I just knew.

"_**Tori," **_I sighed, wanting to be with her again. Aqua released her hold on me and I jumped back into command to dart through the water towards her. It was like I followed a line right to her. I was happy to see she took my advice and got in the water this time. I swam under her, on my back, so that I could brush by her feet. She swished them but stayed where she was. I smirked and passed by again, running my hand over her leg this time. Her legs scrunched up and her skin broke out in goose bumps. My eyes wandered her body, taking in her bikini clad form.

**Shall I turn the other way?**

_You're a riot Aqua._

I could feel her smile and let it bloom on my face too. I swam in a tight circle around Tori so that I brushed against her sometimes. My dark hair fanned out to tickle her skin too. I came up behind her, my arms wrapping around her middle. I rested my chin on her shoulder.

"There you are," she said simply, leaning into me. She stopped treading water to place her hands over mine. My strong tail and webbed feet kept us afloat.

"_**Didja enjoy the show?" **_I questioned.

"Oh it was amazing. You know, I think I saw something like it at Sea World," she commented. I growled and dug my nails into her side enough to tickle but not hurt her. She squirmed and giggled.

"_**You're ridiculous," **_I told her, spinning her around so that I could see her face. Her eyes locked with mine instantly. She had a soft smile on her face as she studied me. Her hands came up to trace over my face. My hands tightened on her hips.

"Aqua?" she suddenly inquired. I fluidly switched with her so that she could reply.

"_**Yes Victoria?" **_she responded, her words translating into English through me.

"Thank you, for sparing Jade's life and giving her the chance at living it to the fullest. I never would have met her if it wasn't for you," Tori told her gratefully.

"_**And thank you for making Jade the happiest she has ever been. It makes my decision all the more worthwhile," **_Aqua replied with complete sincerity. Tori sniffled, tears in her eyes, and then threw her arms around my shoulders. Aqua was so taken aback that she lost her hold and I took her place.

**The emotions that humans exude, it is so raw.**

_It makes you wonder why we make the decisions we make, huh?_

**Yes, but where is reason in all that?**

_Sometimes, it's nowhere at all._

Aqua pondered this, lost in thought, so I left her to that. Tori pulled away and I chuckled in the guttural tone I used at the moment.

"_**Congratulations, you officially threw Aqua for a loop with your human-ness," **_I joked. She laughed and I grinned at the way her nose crinkled and her eyes sparkled. For a split second they glowed with a soft light. I maneuvered onto my back so that Tori now laid on me. My tail kept us leveled so that we didn't sink. Tori rested on me like it was the most normal thing in the world to use a water creature as a floating relaxation device. I could feel Aqua come back from her thoughts to question me.

**Is this what you think my abilities should be used for?**

_Yes, among other things of course, but isn't this nice?_

**I will give you that but…no, do not worry. I am glad you, as well as Tori, have adjusted so easily to me. I would not hold it against you if you use my abilities for this. But keep in mind that you do not take advantage.**

I thought back to Aqua causing surges and blockades in my body.

_Of course not, but you have to admit, I don't call on your form much. At least give me that._

**I shall because it is the truth.**

I nodded and raised a hand to stroke down Tori's back.

"_**Don't fall asleep on me Vega," **_I cautioned her teasingly. She just smiled and rolled off me to dive underwater. I ducked under too, encountering her lips soon after. The water heated around us in reaction to my body to hers. Little bubbles shimmered to the surface. I pulled back to look at her and then gathered her in my arms to bolt for land. When the ground began to rise I let her go so she could get to the surface first. I emerged right after her. We trudged across the damp dirt under our feet to stop in front of my mom who held towels. She stared at me with wide eyes, having rarely seen me in this form. I shed Aqua's true form, warm water rippling over my skin and disappearing.

My naturally pale skin replaced it. I absorbed excess water and then took the towel from my mom to stay warm. We threw on our clothes and left. I glanced back at the lake and then took the hand Tori offered me. We stopped at the hotel to clean up then we went out to eat for dinner. When we got back we were full and tired. My mom wished us good night and then disappeared in her room. I got dressed in my pajamas and Tori followed suit. We returned to the balcony but the lights around the city weren't as breathtaking as the view before. Tori was leaning against me with her head on my shoulder. My right hand held her left, running my fingers over her soft skin.

"I like it here. I think I could live here," Tori spoke up, a little too casual.

"Live here?" I repeated in mock confusion, quirking a brow and glancing down at her.

"Yeah, I mean, because you'll have to live out here someday so that you can be closer to the lake. It would be easier," she pointed out.

"Yes, but you said 'I' not 'you', so why are you talking about living here?" I questioned, waiting for her to get to the point.

**If I was not in your mind I would have believed you did not know.**

_Give me a break, I'm a great actress. Plus, I didn't want to pressure her into anything so hearing that she wants to do this on her own is too exciting to pass up. I want to hear her say it._

"You really don't know?" Tori responded, lifting her head to look at me with an incredulous raised brow. A smile still stuck to her face though so I knew she was just humoring me and would tell me anyway.

"I'm afraid not. What could a convoluted girl like yourself possibly be trying to hint at? Could you just tell me and save me from guessing?" I wondered playfully, leaning in to brush our noses. She giggled and wrapped her arms loosely around my neck.

"You know and you're just being difficult," she remarked. I smiled, caught.

"Well then maybe you should just say what you mean and I won't make it difficult," I replied.

"I didn't want to assume-" she began but I shook my head.

"Tori, I **always** want you around. No matter what. Now what did you want to say?" I asked, hoping she would say what I thought she would say. She took a breath and then looked away, a blush staining her cheeks. I brought her face back to mine with gentle hands, my lips gracing her nose and then her lips, before pulling back.

"I um, I was wondering if, well, when you moved out here, if I could come with you," she finally said, making my heart swell with happiness.

"That's all I wanted to hear, and yes, I would love it if you lived here with me," I answered, kissing her cheek and then hugging her to me. Her slender body felt great in my arms.

"Wait, so you knew what I was trying to say this whole time? And you let me just blunder through it?" she asked me, appalled. I chuckled and pulled back so I could see her. She had her pout going and fuck, if it wasn't the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

"Yeah, because I wanted to hear it from you. Now that I have, and it's already out there, can you just get over my small amount of deception and focus on the fact that you will be living with the most wanted women in our whole class?" I teased. She laughed and shook her head.

"Ha, yeah, most wanted by the **police**. You're too much," she told me jokingly.

"I am, but do you know what's even better than that?" I continued, brushing that aside.

"Oh my, what could be better than living with Jade West?" she questioned in a playful over dramatic tone. Her smile instantly fell when she noticed my intense gaze on her.

"I'll be living with you, Victoria Vega, a woman who I'm pretty sure is the most wanted in the whole world," I stated, sliding my hand over her cheek to bury in her silky chestnut hair.

"Oh," she responded, at a loss for words. I grinned at that.

"I know for sure that you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen, you are the only one who's ever put up with me for so long, you're so nurturing, and honestly, if people started to realize just what they were missing out on I would have to fight off every one of them to keep you, and I would. You gave me a chance to open up when I didn't want to, but I'm so glad I did because you're everything I've ever wanted. I love you, Tori," I stated with certainty. She stared at me with her mouth slightly parted and her eyes watering with unshed tears. We hadn't said those three meaningful words yet but at that moment I knew it was the right thing to say. She pulled me into a simple kiss that still conveyed so much and then pulled back just enough so that her lips barely brushed mine.

"I love you, Jade," she breathed. I connected our lips once more and then just held her in my arms. I felt like the happiest person alive.

**This is why putting my duty on hold is an easy choice for me to make. I am sure you will live well with each other and move on to Heaven together, and when my time is done, I will see you there.**

_Thank you for everything Aqua. I can't thank you enough. Seeing you when that time comes will be an honor, but for now, I'm just as happy with you here._

The warmth she spread felt like a content smile. It managed to bring a similar smile to my own face. I stood there, holding Tori in my arms and looking up at the sky. My father was up there. He was in a better place. Thinking of him made me think about my life which may have started out rocky, but with a blessing straight from Heaven, I was changed for the better. That blessing did more than save my life, it gave me Tori. I made sure to thank Him for the beings that surrounded me with love and then asked Tori if she wanted to go inside. She accepted and I took her hand to lead her into our room where we curled up together in bed. I was born in this town, a symbol of my painful past I never wanted to return to, but I came back to it with so much more. Now I could look forward to a bright future here, living with the ones I loved.

* * *

**I of course have other stories in the works but I'm unsure when I will start posting as school is starting up again for me but keep an eye out for any of those quick One Shots I may or may not come up with. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
